I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You
by jd4941
Summary: AU SB/EF Swan Queen! Regina and Emma had a complicated relationship. From the moment they met, sparks flew and not always the good kind. After the curse breaks, they fall into the portal together. Regina was trying to save her daughter. Emma jumped in to save her. Now the two of them must work together to mend their relationship. And save their family. TW inside.
1. Chapter 1

******** I do not own OUaT nor any of its characters. ********

 **CHAPTER 1**

Regina stared at the tiny child in her arms. It was a miracle. She knew it had been from the moment that she had found out she was expecting.

It took her a while to accept. She just couldn't at first. She was certain it was a mistake. Even after she had forced Dr. Whale to do the test 3 times with the same results.

She swore she was barren. She had made sure of that from her time with Leopold. She had at first taken care of his offspring herself. She'd learned to mix the invaluable concoction back in the Enchanted Forest from an old midwife. Then after she'd gotten deathly ill the last time she'd taken care of the abomination that had been growing within her, she'd gone to drastic measures to ensure that it was permanent. Since she couldn't keep Leopold out of her bed, she'd had to resort to cursing her own womb to ensure there was no way she'd ever carry a child for him.

And yet, here she was holding an exact replica of herself in her arms. She'd only been ill in the beginning of the pregnancy. Then by the time she hit the second trimester she'd had smooth sailing which was good. She already had an active 2 year old at home. Henry was already more than she could manage sometimes.

She had thought that Henry had been her little miracle. She smiled to herself as she thought about her little boy meeting his little sister. Now she knew that this was her true miracle.

She'd adopted Henry because she thought there was no way she could carry a child herself. Then this. At first it had been overwhelming. It wasn't a planned pregnancy after all. She'd had no idea what to expect. She was nervous about how this would affect her curse. But watching her daughter suckle at her breast, she knew things would be okay. She could do this.

She ran her finger through her daughter's soft, dark curls. She had a full head of hair already.

"Luka," she whispered softly. It was the first time she'd said the name she'd been toying with in her head out loud. She'd wanted to wait until she met her daughter before deciding on a name. "My little Luka."

Her daughter unlatched and she brought her to her shoulder to burp. After a belch that was bigger than she was, Luka's eyes slowly closed.

Regina rested her head against her pillow. She held her daughter close as she slept. It was still a little overwhelming to think of having two small children. But she had been a Queen. She could do this.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She'd been dozing when Zelena dropped by with Henry. Her son was a constant ball of energy as all kids were at this stage. But the excitement of meeting his baby sister had him even more hyped up than usual.

"Mommy!" he shouted as soon as he'd flown through the door. He made a beeline for her.

Zelena was right behind him. Her sister had been staying at her house since the Braxton hicks contractions had hit her a few weeks before. She'd been asleep when Regina woke her to let her know she was in full labor. But she'd flown out of the bed after realizing what was going on so fast Regina thought she had wings.

Her face showed her own excitement as she gingerly helped Henry climb into the bed. She looked over at the crib next to Regina's bed. She stood over it grinning down at her new niece. She wriggled her fingers above the baby as she looked over at her sister in askance. Regina grinned back and nodded her head as she brought Henry in carefully closer to her for a hug.

"Hello there my pretty," she whispered as she lifted the baby into her arms. Henry sat with eyes the size of saucers as he realized they weren't the only ones in the room. Zelena brought the baby closer so that he could get his first look of his sister. Regina, who was always a quick thinker grabbed her phone from beside the bed and began snapping away. "What a beautiful little munchkin," she said to her sister as she kissed and gently rocked the baby.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. It does run in the family," Regina preened.

"Ahhh," Henry said in awe as he took in the new sight. "Sisser," Henry pointed to the baby.

Regina chuckled, "yes, that's your new baby sister." Regina held him closer to her and kissed his cheek.

"That means you're a big brother. And now you get to know what it's like to have a little sister. You have to take care of her. And love her all the time. Just like I do mine," the two sisters exchanged smiles filled with love.

Regina scooted over and made room for her sister and the baby beside her and Henry. The family sat together basking in one another for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **8 Years Later**

Regina was frantic. She couldn't sit still while her son was missing. She paced back and forth as Zelena watched her from inside the dining room. She'd been around her long enough to know it was better to just keep silent. Thankfully Luka had also picked up on things and was keeping herself quietly occupied.

There was the sound of a car out front. It sounded like a clunker had broken down. Regina looked out the window and saw her son exiting an unfamiliar car. She raced out the door.

"Henry! Where have you been?" She bent to hug him but he just pushed her away. It had become a new thing for him lately. She frowned but quickly covered her hurt.

"I found my real Mom!" Henry pushed past her and stomped into the house.

Regina stood watching him before she felt a presence behind her. She turned and looked into a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

The blonde gave her a little wave and a small smile. "I'm his Mom."

The two women stood staring at one another. Emma put her hands in her back pockets and began rocking on her heels. She was a little tongue tied. While Henry had been going on and on about his Mom being the evil queen he hadn't bothered to mention that she was drop dead gorgeous.

Regina was at a loss as to what to say. Finally she held out her hand, "Regina Mills and you've met _my_ son Henry," she emphasized the my part. Emma heard it loud and clear.

Right, she nodded. She clasped her hand in hers and shook it. "It's Emma by the way. Emma Swan."

Regina exhaled all of the tension she had been carrying while imaging 100001 different scenarios of things that could be happening to her little boy. Now he was home safe she could finally relax. She gave Emma a small smile, "It's late. Would you like to try some of the best apple cider you've ever had?"

Emma's eyebrows raised practically to her hairline, "Got anything stronger?" Emma asked. Regina gave a small chuckle. Emma thought she should laugh more. With her face lit up it was hard to turn away from her. Emma blushed.

She followed Regina into the house taking it all in while she led her into a dining room. The place was huge. Definitely better than any she'd been in during her life. Even the nicest place she'd ever lived didn't compare to this place. Regina poured their drinks at the side board. Then she handed one over to Emma.

Emma gulped her drink. It was strong. She sputtered. "That's strong," she managed to cough out. Suddenly a woman appeared from the stairs.

"They're fine," Zelena said to Regina's unanswered question. She had been upstairs checking in on Henry and Luka while Regina was tending to the situation with this woman. Now she turned to her, "Hi. I'm Zelena. And you are - ?"

"Emma, Emma Swan," Emma took the proffered hand. "I'm Henry's … um…," she glanced over at Regina. She wasn't sure who this woman was and she didn't want to overstep anymore boundaries.

"She's Henry's birth mother," Regina answered for her. "This is my sister." She said answering Emma's unspoken question of who this woman was.

Emma nodded then set her glass down. "I'm sorry for the problems this caused. When Henry showed up on my door it was quite a surprise. I just wanted to make sure that he got home safe. I didn't think – I should've made him call and let you know he was safe. I'm sorry," Emma apologized again.

Regina just nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go now," Emma excused herself. Neither woman moved to stop her. They seemed to silently be having a conversation between themselves. Emma slipped out.

She went out to her car. She had been hoping for something in her life to change. She had a feeling that it just did.

She jumped into her car. She was staring at the house when she noticed Henry's bag on the floor with his book that he talked about like it was the holy grail. She almost got out and returned it but thought better. It would give her something to do tomorrow. And she could check up on things there.

It had nothing to do with the butterflies in her belly thinking about Regina's Mills' huge brown eyes. Or how beautiful her smile was. Nope. Nothing like that at all. This was all about making sure her son was in good hands.

She put the car in drive and decided to head into the downtown area. She was sure she had seen an inn. She could spend the night there and then head out in the afternoon.

MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF MF

"I'm not talking to you. I hate you. My real Mom's here now. She's going to break your curse and you're going to be left with nothing. She's the Savior and she's good. You're the Evil Queen. I know it's true no matter what you say."

Regina stood in the hallway as Henry slammed the door in her face. She had gone upstairs to talk with him about what had just happened. Instead she was met with his usual vitriol.

She looked over at her daughter. She had a cross look on her face and Regina sighed. Seemed she couldn't do right by either of her children.

Luka had come out into the hallway when she'd heard the commotion. She stared over at her Mom with her arms crossed. She had had a recital today that she'd had to miss because of Henry and his lastest stunt. She was sick and tired of everything he'd been allowed to get away with. Her mom practically completely ignored her because Henry needed 'special attention' now. It sickened her.

Regina's face softened as she turned to her daughter. "Hi baby."

Luka quirked an eyebrow at her, "Oh I exist now?" Luka pointed to herself with an expression filled with incredulity.

Regina sighed deeply. "You always exist." She walked over to her daughter and put her arm out but the girl backtracked away from her. "Look, I'm really sorry you had to miss your recital. It was just really important that we find Henry and get him home safe. I could never forgive myself if something happened to either one of you. You understand right baby?"

Luka knew what her Mom wanted. But she wasn't ready to give in to her so easily. This had been happening too much lately.

Ever since Henry had found out he was adopted he'd gone on a terror streak. She had always loved and looked up to her big brother but now his rudeness had become so out of control that she preferred to never have to talk to him again.

And her Mom was the worst part. Henry acted out and suddenly she had to drop everything to deal with his latest round of cruelty. Luka just couldn't understand why her Mom didn't just wash her hands of him and the situation.

"Sure Mom," Luka answered sarcastically before turning and shutting her door in her Mom's face too.

Regina stared at the two closed doors. She had no idea what she was doing wrong or why her children were rebelling. She had thought they were a close family who were good at communicating. But lately Henry had made it perfectly clear that that wasn't the case.

This lastest stunt was so out of control she didn't even know where to begin. To steal a credit card and then to run off gallivanting around a strange city where anything could've happened to him. All so he could track down his 'real Mom'. That one still stung but Regina had to shake it off.

She made her way downstairs to her sister. Zelena gave her a supportive smile before reaching out and pulling her sister into her arms. "His Mom is the Savior," Regina finally gave in and let her tears fall.

Zelena was the only other person who knew about the curse and her sister's reasons for casting it in the first place. What she had said to Henry the day Luka was born was still all true. She did and would always love her baby sister no matter what. She held her tighter as she stroked her hair. And that would never change.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Henry stuck his head out his bedroom door gingerly. He hoped his Mom was still sleep because he knew he didn't want the hassle of having to deal with her. Either she was crying and begging him to listen to her or else she pretending that everything was fine when it obviously wasn't.

He crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed himself some fruit and a few juice boxes and snacks. He shoved it all into his backpack and was on the way out when he ran into his little sister.

She was leaning against the doorjamb with her arms crossed glaring at him. "I had to miss my recital because of you."

Henry felt bad for a moment. He knew his sister loved dancing. But she was the Evil queen's child. Not his sister. He had a real Mom. And he needed to get to her and ensure that the Evil Queen hadn't poisoned her or run her out of town. "Who cares? Your Mother's the Evil Queen. That makes you her Evil offspring. My Mom's going to make you all pay for what she's done." He swept past her and ran out the door.

Tears shone in Luka's eyes. Henry's cruelty was making life difficult for all of them. She felt bad her Mom had to put up with him. She was also mad at her for forcing her to put up with him.

Her Mom had explained that learning you were adopted is a shock and an adjustment. And that they should be more understanding of him and his feelings right now since he was so sensitive. But that's not what Luka thought.

Henry was willfully cruel. He did and said things that he knew would hurt them and her mom just kept letting him get away with it. He made home and school difficult for her. Why should she keep bending to him when he made zero concessions for anyone else?

She went upstairs and was on her way to getting dressed for the day. Instead she stopped off in her Mom's room. She watched her Mom sleeping and felt bad. She was tossing and turning. Even in sleep, it seemed she could get no peace. Luka climbed into bed next to her and put her arm around her. She ended up falling back to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOX

It seemed Luka had just closed her eyes when her Mom began shaking her. "Luka, Luka, wake up!"

Luka opened her eyes and then closed them really tight. The offending sunlight was too bright. "Mom, I'm sleeping," she grumbled.

"Luka, wake up!" Regina sounded frantic. Luka sat up quickly and began rubbing at her eyes. "Have you seen your brother? He's missing."

"He's always missing. He runs away every single day. And then my life gets ruined. There's nothing new about that."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt bad. Her daughter was right. Henry had taken to running off almost daily. Still, he was her son and she couldn't leave him out there to run around alone. If anything happened to either of her kids she had no idea what she'd do.

She sat on the bed beside her daughter and pulled her close. She kissed the top of her head, "I know sweetie. And I'm so sorry." She smiled when her daughter curled into her side. "But I can't just leave him out there alone. If it were you then the same thing would go. Do not let this be you," she said sternly but softened it with another kiss to her head. She tickled her tummy causing her to erupt in giggles.

Luka gasped through her giggles, "I'm the good one Mom. You can save your lectures for Henry."

"We still have to get up and go and find him. Come on moppet. Off with you," Regina watched as her daughter trod off to get ready for the day. She went into her bathroom and did the same.

She had no idea what was going on. Henry turned from the sweetest little boy in the world to this angry, hateful, moody stranger. It had practically happened overnight. She knew him learning that he was adopted was a shock but she'd never expected this.

She hadn't hidden his adoption from him. It was just – he was her son. There was nothing more for her to consider about the situation. She didn't realize he'd take it this hard though.

Regina hated to admit it, but Henry's behavior was taxing on all of them. She loved her son and always would, but he was causing nothing but stress and chaos with everyone. She knew Luka felt she was being ignored for Henry. But that just wasn't true. Regina would behave the same if it was her out there. Her kids were just babies. They weren't ready to be out in the big world by themselves.

Finding out that Henry had taken off and spent an entire day in another city had practically sent her blood pressure to the roof. She had spent the entire afternoon with scenario after scenario of horrible things that could happen to a little boy alone in a strange city.

She had hated to tell Luka that her recital had to be put on the back burner. Maybe she could've let Zelena take her. She really should've. But with one child already missing she just couldn't bear to have her other child out of her sight.

Regina vowed to make it up to her. But first, she needed to get her son back. She finished dressing and went into Luka's room so that she could take care of her hair. They would just have to get breakfast at Granny's later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Emma blinked rapidly trying to get the fog of sleep cleared from her eyes. She looked over at the boy who'd announced he was her son only yesterday.

Henry walked into the room as if he hadn't a care in the world. "I came to see you. I wanted to make sure you were still here. And that the Evil Queen hadn't hurt you."

Emma let her head fall back as she inwardly groaned. Not the fairy tale book again. "Look kid, I told you I'd meet your Mom and I did. And I'm sorry to have to repeat to you once again, but your fairy tale book is nothing but a fairy tale book."

She ignored his look of pure shock. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up his book bag. She handed it back to him.

Henry grabbed the book from her hands and held it close to him as if I was his baby blankie. "But you have to see!" he insisted. "The book is real. And you're in here. You're the Savior. And you have to save everyone."

Emma had just become aware that she was standing in front of a strange child with no clothing on. Her jeans were laid spread across the floor where she had put dropped them before crawling into bed. She picked them up and headed for the bathroom, "Does your Mom even know that you're here? Because she didn't seem too happy yesterday about all that went down."

"You're my Mom," Henry told her. He stared at her with an intensity that left Emma a little winded.

Emma nodded then walked into her bathroom and shut the door. She sat on the edge of the bathtub. She still hadn't really processed all that had gone on yesterday. One minute she was singing happy birthday to me and the next a little boy claiming to be her son was standing at the door.

She'd offered to drive him home so that she could check out the situation. But aside from Henry's intensity she'd found nothing out of the ordinary. She'd spent the entire 3 hour drive listening to his story of her destiny as a savior, whatever the hell that meant.

But she could tell immediately that the worry that had been etched across the woman who was supposed to be the Evil Queen's face, as Henry had dubbed her, was genuine. She'd really been worried about her son. The woman was the Mayor of an entire town. She seemed a little young for a position that Emma normally associated with older men. The woman had to be smart and strong. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous.

Emma rose and splashed water onto her face. Then she took a spit bath in the sink. She'd get herself a full shower a little bit later. She dressed and went through the rest of her morning routine.

She had just exited the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. She looked over at Henry who was busy thumbing through his book at the little desk in the room. She walked over and opened it. She wasn't surprised by what she saw.

Regina looked past her and stomped over to Henry. "I figured you'd be here. Come on, let's go. You're in a lot of trouble for this," she shook her head at him.

Henry jumped up from his seat at the desk. "I hate you! You're the Evil Queen and you stole everyone's happiness! And now you want to try and steal mine too! I won't let you! Emma's the Savior. And she's going to save us all. I'm staying with her. She's my real Mom," Henry sneered at Regina. He was breathing heavily and his face was twisted into the ugliest expression that Regina had ever seen.

It took her a moment to rebound. What Henry said was painful as ever but she needed to keep her focus on the situation. She needed to reign in her emotions. She took a deep breath then opened her mouth and began to speak but Emma got there first.

She'd seen the pain cross Regina's face as Henry began his rant. She had to say Regina was definitely handling the situation better than she would. She stepped up, "Henry," she shook her head sadly at the boy. "Things don't work that way."

Henry looked at her like he'd been betrayed. "I'm your son."

Emma nodded, "that may be. But this isn't how this situation works out. Even if it turns out that I did give birth to you, Regina's your Mom. That's not going to stop just because I brought you home."

Emma turned away and addressed the rest to Regina, "I'm really sorry for all that's gone on. I had no idea my being here would cause this many problems." Emma looked over at Henry's crestfallen face. He was clutching tighter at his fairy tale book. She felt bad that he was so upset. But he had really put all of them in terrible positions. "I just wanted to help. I'm sorry," she looked hopefully at Regina.

Regina had been shocked at the woman's humility. She still didn't trust her but this was definitely a good start. "I know this isn't your fault. Henry's pretty stubborn. And once he latches onto something he doesn't stop. I – I don't know what to say about this situation. I need some time to think and sort it out."

Emma nodded. "I'll be here."

Regina gave her a small smile. "Come on Henry. Your sister's waiting for us at Granny's. We'll have breakfast and then you're going to school. Afterward, we're going to have a discussion about all of this."

Henry threw Emma a death glare before pushing past his Mom to run downstairs.

Emma handed Regina Henry's book bag.

Regina took it then gave Emma another small smile. She went to leave before turning back. "Have you had breakfast yet? We were just going to grab something at Granny's. You're welcome to join us if you want."

Emma grinned, "Sounds great." She glanced around, "Mind if I meet you there in like 5?"

"We'll be waiting," Regina turned and left.

Emma threw her arms in the air and bounced on her toes. "Yeah!" she cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Emma ran and gathered her things. She quickly put on her shoes. She checked her hair and makeup in the vanity. Then she quickly made her way over to Granny's.

She stood at the door and looked around. She saw Regina and Henry in a booth in the back. They were sitting with another little girl that had to be his sister. She was the spitting image of her Mom.

Emma walked over to the booth. "Hi," she stood shyly.

Henry's head snapped up, "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her."

Henry looked surprised to hear this. He barely registered Emma sliding in the seat beside him. He glared over at Regina, "What are you up to?"

Regina blinked at him rapidly. "What could I be up to dear? You wanted to speak to Emma, well here she is."

Henry didn't know what else to say so he became silent.

"We've already ordered," Regina handed her menu over to Emma.

"Oh, I already know what I'm having."

Regina nodded. She turned to Luka, "I'm not sure if you've met my daughter, Luka. Luka, this is Henry's birth Mother, Emma."

Luka was sipping on her orange juice. She just nodded at Emma.

Emma smiled over at her. "You're the spitting image of your Mom here."

Luka loudly puffed her straw out of her mouth. Regina grimaced at her display of bad manners. "Henry doesn't look like you at all," the child said.

Henry's glare transferred from his mother to his sister.

Regina scoffed at her bad manners. But Emma took it in stride. "Well, I guess not so much."

They were thankfully interrupted by a dark haired waitress. She had long red streaks in her black hair. "Hi, haven't seen you around here."

"I'm –," Emma's eyes slid over to Regina. "I'm just visiting."

"It's been a while since we've had visitors. In fact, I can't quite remember the last time," Ruby scrunched her face in thought.

"Just get on with it," Regina said impatiently. At Emma's raised eyebrows she decided to soften the blow. "I do have to get my kids to school."

Emma smiled at the young waitress who just seemed to be trying to be friendly. "I'll have the grilled cheese. And a hot chocolate with cinnamon please."

Henry perked up, "That's what I'm having. We are alike," he directed this part over to his little sister who just rolled her eyes at him.

Emma smiled at him. "Well genetics is weird."

Ruby brought out their order and the table quieted down as everyone ate.

"You're here from Boston right? What is it that you do there?"

Emma nodded at Regina. She swallowed the bite she'd just taken, "I'm a bounty hunter."

Luka's jaw dropped. "You? But you're not that big. Do you have a gun?"

Emma feigned hurt, "I'll have you know that you don't have to be big to be tough. I can still take down almost anyone. But yes I do carry a gun."

Henry beamed proudly. He looked directly at his Mom while he said, "That's because you're good. Good always wins. Evil loses."

"Can I see your gun?" Luka seemed really excited. Nothing ever happened in this tiny town. The only time she got near any action was watching television.

"Umm… well…. Um…," Emma stuttered. She looked over to Regina to help bail her out.

"You're not allowed near guns. And Henry's going to be grounded for quite some time so he's not going near anything outside of the house for a while."

Henry stopped eating since this was news to him. I mean, he should've seen it coming but he thought that once the Savior got here his Mom would back down. Instead she seemed completely unfazed. "Emma's my Mom. You can't punish me for being with my Mom."

"I'm not your Mom, kid," Emma told him. She wanted to take it back as soon as she said it but then again it was the truth. She only met him yesterday and hadn't really processed through everything yet. She wasn't even sure if the information he'd given her was correct. She guessed a small part of her wanted it to be true but she wasn't going to get carried away without actual proof.

Henry looked as if he'd been slapped. "Yes you are! You just don't know what she's done to you and our family. She cursed you and your parents. She cursed this entire town! She's evil. And you're the Savior. You have to break the curse and wake everyone up!"

"That's enough Henry!" Regina looked around to everyone in the diner. They'd stopped eating and were staring at the small family. She smiled at them then said, "You all can go back to what you were doing. This is nothing but a family incident." She had thrown down her napkin as she spoke. She stood and looked over at Henry, "we're going to finish this conversation later. Right now, you're going to school."

Henry looked at Emma for help.

She shrugged at him, "Sorry kid. I can't help you with that. School comes first," she rose and let him out of the booth.

Regina threw some money down on the table to cover breakfast. "Ms. Swan, I hope you have a safe return home."

She ushered the kids before her. Then they walked out and went on their way.

Emma looked after her a little sad to see her go. But she knew she'd see her again soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the school Luka jumped out. "Love you, bye Mom," she called out as she ran over to her friends. She blew a kiss over her shoulder and waved to her Mom as she greeted her friends.

Henry who had no friends moved slower.

Regina looked at him through her driving mirror, "You're seeing Dr. Hopper today and every other day until we get this situation under control." She turned her body around so that she could face him. "I have no idea why you insist on holding onto all this nonsense but we will get it straightened out. Your punishment starts with you being grounded for the next six weeks. You're also going to do extra chores to make up for the money you stole. Also make sure that you apologize to Ms. Blanchard when you see her."

Henry gathered his things. He stood outside and glared at his Mom, "I hate you," he growled before slamming the door shut.

Regina shook her head at his retreating figure. She had no idea that Henry was having problems this serious until yesterday. She'd been completely blindsided by the entire incident. She knew that he had become distant lately but this was just on another level. She put the car in gear and headed toward her office.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ruby came over and began clearing the table. "You got left behind huh?"

"Well, the kids had to get to school," Emma explained as she drained her mug. She put it into the bin Ruby was carrying along with the other dishes. "What do you know about them?"

"The Mayor and her kids?" at Emma's nod she continued, "Just that she's really protective of them. If they so much as get a scratch she goes a little nuts. Henry scraped his knee once and she almost had a heart attack. You would've thought he'd just been stabbed. Other than that, they're a normal family. Henry's been a little sad lately but she's kinda strict. I guess pressure is just getting to him."

Ruby's impression wasn't far off from Emma's. She could've said all of that herself. And Ruby had known them for a lot longer. She just really needed to get to the bottom of this situation with Henry. "What all do you have around here to do?"

Ruby grinned, "You thinking of staying?" When Emma shrugged she went on, "well we have the usual town festivals. In fact, our winter festival is coming up here soon. Aside from the watering holes, there really isn't much else to do, I'm afraid."

Emma stood and pulled out a few bills. Regina had left enough to cover the meal and tip but she wanted to contribute something too. "Thanks for your help," Emma handed the money over and then made her way outside.

She was walking aimlessly down the street when she found a sign out front of the town hall. She shuffled from foot to foot for a few seconds while deciding what to do. Finally she just shrugged and went for it. She made her way into the building and eventually stumbled upon Regina's offices.

There was a receptionist out front who was manning the phones. "May I help you?" she looked at Emma like dealing with someone else was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I was just wondering if the Mayor was around?"

"The Mayor is busy. Did you have an appointment?"

"No, no. I was just dropping by. I'm - ," Emma was in the process of walking out when none other than the woman herself came out of her office.

She dropped a stack of papers on her secretary's desk. "I need these transcribed before the end of today." She turned at the movement in the corner of her eye that was Emma trying to sneakily make her way out of the room. "Ms. Swan? Did you need something?"

"It's Emma," Emma had no idea why the woman insisted on being so formal. She wasn't even that much older than Emma herself. 5 years maybe max? "I was just - ," again Emma was cut off.

"Well come on in," Regina glanced up at the clock. "I have a few moments free before my next appointment."

Emma followed Regina into her office. She couldn't help but follow her with her eyes as she crossed her legs after sitting down in a short skirt. She looked really sexy. She had her long legs crossed over to the side and her knees bent down low as she clasped her hands in her lap.

"What can I do for you?" Regina motioned for Emma to have a seat in the chair opposite her desk.

Emma plopped in the chair with her usual aplumb. She tried crossing her legs like Regina. She however ended up looking like a giraffe trying to figure out how to meet a watering hole on legs that were stilts. She sat frowning. She had no idea what she could do for her. "Well, its Henry," Regina sat back in her chair her body going on the defensive at the mention of her son. "I mean, I still am trying to fit the pieces together."

"What is there that you're confused about?"

"What shouldn't I be confused about? I mean, I don't even – I mean, is he really my son?"

Regina began to frown. "Do you not know?"

"I mean," Emma was flustered. Her cheeks began to flush with her embarrassment. "He just showed up and said he was. But what if the information he has was wrong. Or what if he was switched at birth or something? Or what if -," she was wildly waving her hands around by this time and becoming very excited. "Anything could have happened right?"

Regina stood and grabbed her a bottle of water from the mini fridge in her office. "I think you really need to calm down Ms. Swan." She sat next to her and opened the bottle for her. She handed it over to her.

Emma reached for the bottle but instead got lost in the feel of Regina's skin and how easily her hand fit into hers. She clasped her hand around hers. She began to absently rub her thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

Regina's breath hitched in her throat. She kept telling herself this was wrong. But she couldn't break the hold the woman seemed to have her under. All she could see were those large green eyes coming closer and closer toward her.

Emma's body began to move forward of its own accord. Henry was right, she thought. She had to be a witch to trap her underneath a spell this quickly. She licked her lips and moved closer to Regina. Her eyes betrayed her intended destination as they took in the fullness of Regina's beautiful red lips.

As soon as Emma's eyes released her, Regina instantly shot up. She moved over to the other side of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned over at Emma, "I'm not a lesbian Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded and rose. She headed to the door. "By the way, neither am I. The proper term is bisexual." She slammed the door shut and stalked past the secretary.

She went back to the inn and collected her things. Then she made her way back over to Regina's mansion. She left Henry's backpack on the front step. Then she made her way out of town.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sheriff Graham stood beside his patrol car as he waited for the kids to exit the school. Luka was the first to come out surrounded by her friends. Henry strolled out after her all alone.

"Uncle G," Luka launched herself at him. Uncle Graham was her favorite adult besides her Mom and her Aunt. He and Zelena had been married forever as far as Luka was concerned. They had a tight knit family and Luka loved being the baby.

Graham tossed her into the air and held up her in the sky on the flat of his palm. She giggled as she wriggled around. He tossed her like a pizza pie before setting her down and turning to Henry.

"Hi babydoll. Hi Henry," Sheriff took in the way the boys eyes shifted around before settling on him with suspicion.

"She sent you here didn't she? You're supposed to spy on me right?"

Graham sighed. The kids normally went to Zelena's afterschool. She made them a snack while they did their homework at the bar. Then they were allowed to hang out with their friends or have playtime until their Mom got done with work. She'd collect the kids and then head home. During the weekdays Zelena left the place in charge of the day manager. And since Zelena and Graham lived on the same street, more often than not, they would end up having dinner as a family.

That was until yesterday when things changed. No one saw what Henry had planned coming. They had all noticed his closing up and pushing them away. And Graham watched the pain in Regina's eyes everytime she was at the receiving end of one of the boys rants which had unfortunately become more and more routine behavior for him. But there was little to nothing anyone could do about it.

Had Henry come to them in the right way, they probably would've sat him down and told him the whole story. For Graham, Zelena, and Gold were the only ones who knew everything that had transpired in the Enchanted Forest. But taking his behavior yesterday into account, Graham had reluctantly agreed with Regina and Zelena, Henry just couldn't be trusted.

Graham understood he was a young boy and that he was unhappy. But the callous way he disregarded anything except what he was after didn't exactly endear him to Graham either. "If by she you mean your Mother then yes, she did send me to _collect_ ," Graham put heavy emphasis on the word, "you. Luka's going on ahead with your Aunt," he spoke to Henry in a voice that brooked no nonsense. He pointed to each child in turn as he spoke, "You, are coming and staying with me. Now you can march yourself over the car and get into the back. We're going to drop Luka off first."

Henry snapped his head around at his Uncle's scolding. It wasn't something he was used to being on the receiving end. The Evil Queen had obviously gotten to him too. Henry stomped over to the car and slammed the door shut. He was already planning the next part of his operation.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The curse was changing. Regina could feel it throughout her body. Even though Ms. Swan had been gone for well over a month things were different.

Henry was his usual callous self. He barked at everyone. He blamed Regina for Emma leaving. He even accused her of doing something evil to her. Although Regina seemed to get accused by Henry for everything lately, things really were going too far. She was even tempted to call one of those residential treatment centers if Henry's behavior didn't correct itself.

Regina had no idea how her son had become this – creature. He had once been her everything. He was the sweetest young man. He was always a loner but she loved that about him. It was more time that the two of them got to spend with one another.

Now he was literally the polar opposite of who he had been before. As sweet as his disposition had been previously he was now equally surly. Even her time reigning as the Evil Queen didn't compare to his behavior as of late.

And it was taking a toll on everyone. Zelena and Graham were having to do overtime helping keep him rounded up. And her poor little Luka was beginning to show signs of neglect every time Regina had to change their plans to suit whatever mood Henry was in. She'd already realized that her sweet little girl was using her friends as excuses to not even spend time at home anymore.

Although she honestly couldn't say whether it was all his fault or not. Her own temper had become just as bad. She snapped at everyone. Even more than what was normal for her.

But in her heart she knew it wasn't all about Henry. She was missing someone. A blonde someone who'd in less than 24 hours had managed to become the one constant thought running throughout her mind on an endless loop.

Her eyes would see blonde hair and for a moment, she'd forget to breathe. Then she'd catch sight of their face and began to feel as if she'd just been kicked in the gut. It was crazy. Sheer madness she told herself every time that it happened. And yet – she missed her. She missed a woman that she'd only just met. A woman who was destined to destroy her curse.

Regina wasn't sure how much more she could take. She and her family were cracking. She had no idea how much more of this she could take.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It took an entire month. It took an entire month of Emma jumping in her car to head back to Storybrooke and instead ending up at a bar. The next day she'd awaken in some strange place with some stranger draped over her naked body.

Her head would be spinning and she'd need an hour just to get herself sobered up enough to crawl from underneath said stranger. She'd crawl on all fours to whatever bathroom she came across and emptied her stomach into the basin. Then she'd jump into the shower and try to clean herself up as best she could in the circumstances. She'd walk out into a strange room. The air strong with the stench of alcohol and sex. Sex she never remembered. And it did nothing to quench the ache between her legs when she thought of a certain pair of full red lips or large chestnut eyes.

After said month of waking up to more self-loathing than she thought humanly possible she finally knew she had to confront the source or she'd never be functional again.

She'd had breakups before. Neal had been the worse. After she'd stupidly driven to Tallahassee and found no trace of him she'd finally had to accept reality. He'd left her in prison because he didn't want her. Just like all of the foster parents in all of the homes she'd been in before.

But something about this was different. First, she and Regina had never even dated. Secondly, Regina was the mother of her son. A boy who even a month later, she still wasn't sure how she felt about him. Even as her mind and body screamed out for his Mother. Third, she'd known from the moment she'd touched Regina that she'd never be the same again.

And Emma had never felt that feeling in her life. Not even with Neal. She had to confront her.

So she ran around the strange place she'd found herself in that morning. Trying to quietly gather her clothing and dress herself. She slipped out without even a note.

Then she went over to her apartment and packed a couple of bags. She headed back out to the even stranger place of Storybrooke.

The first time she'd driven here it had been at night. And Henry had chatted her ear off the entire way. Then when she'd made her way through town after dropping him home the day before, she'd noticed that it looked like a town stuck in the 80's. The next day going after being rejected by Regina she'd been too heartbroken to take in any scenery.

From the window dressings, to the people, the choice of clothing and cars the entire place just seemed to scream retro. She hadn't thought much about it at the time. But now as she made her way back down the street it just all felt weird. No wonder Henry was having a hard time facing reality if all he saw was a land that time had forgotten around him.

She shrugged as she pulled up to the front of the town hall. The Mayor's office was located on one of the upper levels. She was making her way there when the door opened and none other than the one person she was hoping to avoid until after this conversation was over came barreling out.

"Emma," Henry rushed to her and threw his arms around her waist. "You came back for me. I knew you would. Good always triumphs."

Emma squirmed uneasily in his embrace. A man in a Sheriff's uniform had come outside and was staring at them with his arms akimbo. Emma patted Henry awkwardly on his back, "Hi kid."

Graham watched the exchange and noticed the unease across Emma's face. He came over and gently pulled Henry back. "Were you looking for the Mayor?"

Emma's relief was palpable. "Yes, please. I was – um - ," now that she was here she realized she had no clear plan. What in the hell had she been thinking?

Henry ran forward after wriggling free of his Uncle's hand from his shoulder. "We don't need her. We only need to break the curse and then we can be free. Everyone can have their happy ending's back. Just wait here," Henry turned and made to run inside. "I have to grab my book."

Emma turned to the Sheriff, "The Mayor, do you know her?"

Graham held up his hand. "Married to her sister for the past 10 years."

"Oh," Emma smiled and nodded at him. "I'm Emma," she stretched out her arm and held out her hand.

Graham reached out and shook it in a firm but steady grip. "I'm Graham. And the Mayor is over at a meeting. You can go up to her office though and wait for her there."

Henry came bursting back out. He had his backpack thrown over his shoulder and his fairy tale book in his hand. He grinned at Emma, "I'm ready Mom."

Emma frowned down at him. She grabbed her back pockets as she shifted her weight from leg to leg. "Kid, look," she let out a big sigh. "Things don't work that way. I'm not your Mom. I came to talk to your Mom. And see if we could work some things out."

"But you are my mom," Henry's voice came out loud but still broken. His eyes became red rimmed as he stood ramrod straight. His fingers tightened around his book and he held it tightly to his chest.

She was no Mom. She had no idea how to do any of this. She couldn't even talk to a kid the right way. "That might be true biologically. But your Mom is the person who raised you. And that wasn't me," she had no idea how else to break things to him except to be honest. She thought it was kinder than getting his hopes up only to crush them later. She knew that would have been cruel beyond belief.

Emma stepped back. She looked over to Graham pleadingly. Before she had a chance to say anything, all of a sudden she knew. Graham's eyes had lifted from hers to something behind her. But even without that she knew. Because she felt her. She could actually feel Regina and knew that she was right there.

"Ms. Swan?" Regina was shocked to see the woman back in town. "May I help you?" She had thought that she had seen the last of her a month ago.

That didn't stop her from thinking about her. For some reason the incessant woman was all that she could think about. A breeze would blow in from the citrus trees on the outskirts of town and she would be reminded of the scent of Emma's hair as she leaned closer to her. She would see blonde curled hair in the distance and would be brought up short from the roller coaster ride her emotions seemed deadset on forcing her up and down on.

The woman had vexed her. That was the only explanation. Because the one other alternative just couldn't be true. She could not have true love with a woman. Daniel had been her true love. He was the one and only for her. Luka's father was special only because he had given her her baby girl. Even if he didn't know it.

But this, this just couldn't be. She wasn't even attracted to women. She especially couldn't have true love with the woman who had been destined to break her curse.

And yet the last month had been excruciating for her. She told herself it was Henry. He had been even worse than what had become usual for him. It's why he was seeing Archie 3 days a week.

She liked Archie but he was a bug. His intentions were great but he had no real qualifications or experience.

But it was more than that. It was an ache in her chest the second her mind became unoccupied. It was the longing that flooded throughout her system when she tried to lay down and sleep.

So she kept herself focused on the kids at home and work when they weren't around. She had dark hollows under her eyes from her lack of sleep. She had even lost weight since she'd lost all appetite for food.

It was like her body had finally gotten air after being deprived of it for an extended period of time. She wanted to greedily inhale this feeling. But she needed to keep her wits about her. Because this wasn't about her. This was about the end of everything that she'd come to love in her life. She had protect herself and her children.

The woman was a threat. The woman was a threat and it was best that she was gone. That's what Regina told herself repeatedly. It had become her new mantra.

Except a mantra imbued the spirit and provoked the mind to believe. Regina knew she was lying to herself.

In less than 24 hours, that woman had managed to do things to her mind and body that no one had. Not since Daniel.

It couldn't be true. That woman couldn't be her true love. Fate just couldn't be that cruel to her.

Yet Regina more than anyone knew that fate had a wicked sense of humor. She had also seen the truth. She'd known it from the moment that Emma had grabbed her hand.

Regina had felt a spark of electricity flow through her veins that lit her up from the inside out. She was practically quivering merely from her holding her hand. And no matter how hard she tried had Emma not looked away then she would've kissed her. And that would've been the end.

Not just the end of them. The end of her curse. And the end of all that she had worked and sacrificed for. She couldn't let that happen.

So it was a good thing that Emma Swan was gone. Regina didn't need her around anyway.

But now she was back. Regina frowned over at the way her face lit up at the sight of her. And she stood frozen knowing that it meant there was no turning back for either of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Ms. Swan? What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good."

Emma shrugged, "I came back." Then she decided to go all in. She stepped closer to Regina, "I came back for you."

Regina's eyes swept down to Emma's mouth before she took a step back. She shook her head to clear it. "I have no idea what you think that means but I can promise you I'm not interested."

Emma took another step to close the gap between them. "What I know is that for the past month I've done – things." She looked down at her hands while she began playing with her fingers, "things that I'm not proud of. I started to become a person that I thought I had outgrown. And when I look at when it all started. When I began to regress to – the past I needed to find where it all started. And it all came back to you."

For every step forward that Emma took, Regina had taken one back. She hadn't even noticed that she'd ended up backing herself into a corner until her back hit the wall.

Now Emma closed the space in between them. "There's something here. Between the two of us. And I know that you feel it too," Emma's breathing had become ragged the closer that she moved to Regina.

Regina's heart was pounding in her ears. She knew this was a dangerous position for her to be in. But something about the woman was – for lack of a better word - spellbinding. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Emma arched her eyebrow as she leaned her head down closer to Regina, "really?" She grabbed ahold of her hand, "Then what's this?"

A heat had begun to radiate from their conjoined hands. It began where their skin touched but it ran through the both of them like a current. It was a dizzying heat that made it hard to think, hard to breathe. Regina didn't want it to end. But she knew she had to. Or she would.

She twisted her body away from Emma until she was on the other side of her. She let go of her hand even as her body screamed in protest. She walked away to get space between them. She needed to remember who this woman was. She was the savior who was destined to break her curse. And that would also break her.

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. The more air she got, the more common sense returned to her. She could just imagine the hordes coming after her. Coming after her children. She couldn't let it happen. Not because she cared about her curse. But because the cost of it breaking were too high.

If it was she alone who suffered the consequences then she would be alright with that. But Henry was already becoming lost to her. And her little Luka. She couldn't even complete that thought. Her little Luka didn't deserve any of this. It was her job as their parent to keep them safe and happy. And she would do that regardless of what it cost her.

She ran a trembling hand through her hair, "I have no idea what you think is going on here Ms. Swan. But I assure you that it is not mutual."

Emma knew the spell had been broken. Regina was on the run from her. She just couldn't figure out why. She knew that she felt everything that she was feeling. Why not run with it? "You're a coward."

Regina bristled. "How dare you?!"

"This is real Regina. I just spent the past month trying to deny it and I ended up doing nothing but hating myself. There's something here. Something between us." What she did have for the first time in her life was someone to call home. And for a woman who'd spent her entire life without that, she would fight to the death before allowing someone to keep her from it. "And you think it's that easy? Just a switch that you can turn on and off?"

Regina stood with her arms crossed defiantly across her chest, "my hormones do not rule my life Ms Swan. I would suggest you stop allowing yours to."

The woman was infuriating. But Emma could see past her mask. She saw the pain but also the longing. Regina wanted this as much as she did. But she was fighting it and Emma had no idea why. Henry hadn't said anything about her being involved with anyone. And Regina herself hadn't either. So Emma was at a loss as to the root of Regina's anxieties. She nodded and backed away, "I'm going to be staying at the inn for a while. I'll let you get on with your day," Emma turned and walked back to her car.

"Mom!" Henry called out as he ran toward her.

Emma spun around and let out a big sigh. For some reason dealing with Henry just wasn't the same as dealing with Regina. Even though Emma understood that he came as part of the package, she still just wasn't sure about this new role that the kid had insisted on appointing her to.

"You're staying right? You have to break the Evil Queen's curse," Henry turned and sneered at his Mom. "So that we can have our happily ever after," Henry's face shone with excitement. He looked like a little puppy. If he had a tail she was sure it'd be wagging so hard it'd almost tip his body over. He was practically trembling with anticipation of this event he seemed positive about.

Emma frowned. She looked past Henry at Regina who in that moment looked so small and sad Emma just wanted to hold her. "Sure kid, whatever. I'm going to be sticking around for a little while anyway."

Henry grinned. He walked back over to his Uncle while glaring over at his Mom. "Your curse is about to break. Then we're going to have our happy endings back."

Graham cleared his throat and grabbed ahold of Henry's shoulder. He pushed him in front of him. "We're going back to the station until your Mom is done with work," He gave Regina an apologetic look and waved to her as he trotted off behind Henry.

Emma pulled out from her parking spot. She gave Regina a wave as she passed her by to head toward the inn.

Regina just stood and watched. Nope. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Graham arrived at Regina's with Henry at about the same time that Zelena arrived with Luka. The kids ran inside and Graham and Zelena walked around the back of the house to have a seat.

Graham filled Zelena on what had happened earlier.

Zelena just shook her head as she listened. Her little sister had been through so much in her short life. Well, not exactly short anymore. But in her mind they were all still forever young.

Regina was the one who had fallen prey to their Mother's greed and ambition. And even now she was still paying the price.

"I'm telling you babe, this is it. The curse is about to be broken."

Zelena nodded sadly. She knew her sister didn't deserve the position she was in nor what was to come. It was just cruel irony that the one to save them would also be the one to destroy all they had. "It sounds like the story of Regina's life. A little bit of happiness, a whole lot of pain," Zelena rested her head on her husband's chest. They stayed that way until Luka came out to tell them dinner was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Henry got up bright and early. He was thrilled that Emma had come back for him.

He threw on his clothes quickly and was preparing to race down to the inn to see her. But when he got to the door he found a surprise. There were new locks in place. Two way locks that were locked from the inside.

He raced to the nearest window and tried to open it. When it only went so far he investigated trying to figure out why. That's when he saw the nails in place. He raced to the next window, and the next, and then all of the windows all of the way back up to his room. They were all nailed shut.

He sat on his bed with his face twisted in anger. The Evil Queen might've won this time.

But his real Mom was here now. As far as he was concerned, Emma practically walked on water. She was the biggest, baddest, bravest superhero of them all. And he was her son. That made him special too. But his real Mom, she was going to destroy the Evil Queen and her curse. Good always beats evil.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma awoke in the inn and glanced over at the clock. Man, she had crashed. It was almost 12.

She got out of bed and went through her morning routine. Then she decided to head to the diner for some lunch.

When she had gotten in yesterday, the older woman up front had lifted her eyebrows and stared over her glasses at her but said nothing as she checked her in. When she asked how long she'd be staying, Emma had been stumped. She finally muttered something about it being open-ended but left it at that.

She had no idea how long she'd end up here. Regina sure was one tough nut to crack. She thought she was repressed. This woman made trying to open a Rottweiler's locked jaw seem easy compared to getting anything out of her. And yet all it did was make Emma yearn for more.

Emma knew she felt the same way that she did. So she figured her wanting to keep a distance had to do with the kid.

Now the Henry issue she completely understood. Emma just couldn't force herself to figure that one out. Watching the boy talk to and treat his Mother like garbage when she was the one who had taken him in reeled her. The fact that Regina allowed it made her hurt for her. But his insistence on turning her into his Mommy and Savior just made Emma recoil further from him. He sure didn't seem to understand the term coming on too strong at all. Emma wasn't sure how much more of the kid she could take.

This whole curse business had her thrown. Maybe Regina shouldn't have let the kid watch so many cartoons and read so many comic books. He obviously didn't have the type of system that could handle make-believe. Which is precisely why Emma didn't think her entertaining his notions was a good thing for him. In the long run it would just hurt him more.

Emma got to the diner and ordered herself a grilled cheese. It was her go to comfort food. She could eat one everyday and usually did.

After her meal Emma went out to explore the town. As she walked down the street she bumped into Zelena. "Oh hi," she greeted her a little shyly.

Zelena glanced over to her side at Emma. She used her hand to shield the sun from her eyes so that she could see her properly. "Oh hi. How are you this afternoon?" Zelena knew she'd run across her sooner than later. She was glad she had.

Emma put her hands in her pockets and nodded. "I'm -," then she stopped. She was about to just say she was good and leave it at that. But that wasn't how she was feeling. "I'm confused. Overwhelmed. Not really sure what I'm doing or why."

Zelena chuckled. She stood up from straightening out the sign in front of her business. The place was called Zee's. "Well if I just had a kid show up on my doorstep a month ago I'd say that's to be expected. Would you like to come inside?"

Emma had nowhere else to be so she shrugged her shoulders. "Really nice place you've got here," Emma glanced around at all of the tables, games and machines. "You must be the kids' favorite aunt." It seemed to be a fun center. There were ads for batting cages, a skating rink, paddle boats, bowling, miniature golf, bumper cars and other attractions for kids and families. The place was huge. It had at least 5 different levels, counting the basement, which for this town made it practically a skyscraper.

Zelena chuckled, "I'm their only Aunt." Zelena shrugged. "I like to have fun and I'm a big kid at heart. Sos my husband, by the way. Or so I'm told." Zelena led her over to a bar area. She poured her out a glass of sparkling grape juice.

Emma took a seat at the bar, "This is actually really nice. I would've loved something like this growing up."

"This is my baby," Zelena smiled proudly as she looked around her. She and Graham had just started talking about having their own when this situation with Henry sprang up. They weren't too sure now was a good time for a pregnancy. Maybe after the curse was broken and things had settled down.

Emma stared into her glass while she collected her thoughts. Then she looked up at Zelena, "What do you think is going on with Henry and Regina?"

Zelena poked out her bottom lip. "You mean as far as the fairy tale and curses and stuff?" At Emma's nod she continued, "Because of our childhood, Regina's a bit straight laced. And unfortunately she and Henry are very much alike. You've met Luka?" Emma nodded again. "Well, she's may be the spitting image of my sister on the outside. But Regina and Henry are basically just alike in almost every other way."

"My sister like things – a certain way. Her way of doing things is what helped her to survive our Mother. And like her, Henry has a particular way of doing things. And when those ways get challenged, neither one of them likes it very much and you see sides of them that you never have before."

"Why is he sure that she's the Evil Queen?"

"I'd guess from his point of view she would be. Henry's never known the other side. He doesn't know what it's like to be raised by someone who can't or doesn't love you. My sister did that. She swore she'd never be what our Mother was. And she is one of the best damned mother's in the world," Zelena stated emphatically.

Emma nodded. She had no qualms about that. She could see that the kids were being raised right. And the fear then relief on her face and in her eyes when Regina opened the door after Emma brought Henry home she knew had been 100% genuine. "He says that she's lying about everything."

Zelena had pulled out some cleaning products and had started to wipe down the surfaces around. Emma got up and began to help for nothing more than to give herself something to occupy her hands. Zelena gave her a grateful smile.

"I have no idea what 'everything' would consist of. My sister is one of the most honest people I know. She normally doesn't hold back," Zelena shook her head sadly.

Emma chuckled, "That I have noticed."

Zelena studied the woman closely. Then she nodded as if she'd found what she was looking for and approved. "And what are your intentions with my little sister?" Zelena emphasized the little part.

Emma furrowed her brow. She decided to just be honest, "I'm not sure. But there's something there," Emma bit into her lip. She stood up straight and faced Zelena, "I just know that I can't go on pretending that it doesn't exist. Waking up hating myself wasn't doing me any good so," she shrugged and left the rest open for interpretation.

Again Zelena looked at her with approval. Then she chuckled. "I think my sister has that affect on a lot of people." She held up her hand at Emma's offended look. "But it takes someone special to make her feel that way too," Zelena winked over at her.

Emma bounced on her toes. She tilted her head to the side and smirked over at Zelena, "Yeah, so um... any advice?"

Zelena laughed. "Something tells me that you don't need any advice Emma Swan."

Emma grinned at her and the two went back to cleaning. They chitchatted over nothing while Emma helped get the place set up for the afterschool crowd.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luka waved to her Uncle and walked into her Aunt's place. She headed for the bar knowing that her Aunt nor Mom would let her get away with socializing or playing while she had homework to do.

"Hey kid," Emma recognized her right away. The kid looked just like her Mom. She took the barstool next to hers.

Luka recognized Emma too. She smiled over at her, "Hi."

Emma peeked over her shoulder. "Math? That's brutal," she blew a raspberry then stuck her tongue out.

Luka smiled over at her. "I like math."

"Really kid?"

"I love school. I've skipped 2 grades already," Luka beamed at her proudly.

"Wow. You're a smart one. Like your Mom."

Luka nodded her smile growing bigger. Emma seemed alright. Too bad Henry was nothing like her. All he did was make everyone miserable lately.

As if she could read her thoughts, her next question was, "So –," Emma puckered her lips up, "how're things at home?"

Luka frowned as she threw Emma a sidelong glance, "If it wasn't for Henry everything would be great. Are you going to take him away?"

Emma was surprised. She wondered if that was what Regina was so upset at her about. She shook her head emphatically, "No kid. I would never do that. Your Mom seems to be really nice. I couldn't do that if I wanted to."

Luka stared at her a minute searching for how much truth was in her answer. Finally she nodded and went back to her homework.

"So, aside from Henry, everything else is fine?" Emma needed to assess how much of the situation was Henry and the problems he caused and how much was a genuine problem that she might need to pay attention to. She looked around, "Where is Henry anyway?"

"He's grounded. He has to work to pay back all the money he stole and he's not allowed any games until it's over."

Emma nodded, "sounds fair." The kid had stolen a credit card and then hopped a bus to another state. She would've ended up with way worse even in her best foster home.

Luka wasn't fooled. She knew some of what had been going on. She had overheard Emma's name numerous times in the past few weeks. "You like my Mom?"

Emma's cheeks burned, "huh?" She looked around the room that had suddenly grown warmer while pulling the top of her shirt away from her chest and using it to fan herself. She didn't know if this was something to talk about with the kid. "Umm…, well…," she stuttered.

"I'm not a baby. I know about gay rights and all," Luka could see this was about to be one of those times when grownups told you that they kept secrets all for your own good.

Emma still didn't think her Mom'd appreciate her inducting her daughter into gay culture so she changed the subject instead. "So… um… your house is really nice. It must be nice to have your own room. And it's just you, your Mom, and brother. Right?"

Luka pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side. Sounded to her like Emma was on a fishing expedition. If she wasn't going to give any information then she wasn't going to get any either. "Right," she turned back to her homework.

"You still at it my pretty?" Z came up behind her niece and gave her a kiss atop her head.

"Nope. I'm done. Time for fun," she threw her arms up in the air. She turned to Emma, "What do you want to do?"

Emma was surprised she was included. She pointed to her chest, "Me?" when she nodded she looked over at the activity board. "Well I used to love to skate. I bet I can beat you."

Emma and Luka ran off to get their skates. Then they took turns going around the rink while Emma tried showing Luka boogie dances. It was awesome. The two laughed and had fun until they were breathless. Then they stopped to grab a juice.

Zelena came up behind them. "It's time to get home honey. Go and grab your stuff." When Luka scampered off she turned to Emma, "Would you like to join us?"

Emma would love any chance to spend time with the Mayor. "I don't want to impose. I'm not sure so much of me in 24 hours helps my case with your sister."

"Nonsense. I'm inviting you. And it's just family dinner. You have to eat too right?"

Emma nodded with her mouth drawn in a tight line. "Right. Well, I think I should run to the inn and spruce up a bit."

Zelena waved her away. "Sure, sure. Dinner more than likely won't be ready anyway. I'm sure my sister's just barely started cooking. 30 minutes okay?"

"Sounds great." Emma hurriedly returned her skates before practically running over to the inn.

As she dressed, she thought over her day. She was in with the fam! That would make getting closer to Regina that much easier. And Regina couldn't blame her for accepting an invitation. I mean, they all needed to eat. Seemed perfectly acceptable that they'd all do it together.

Emma quickly dressed and threw on some makeup. She wasn't a heavy makeup person but she did know how to put herself together. She turned as she inspected herself in the mirror. The skinny jeans showed off some of her best assests. Her legs and bottom. While her to showed off her toned abs and arms. She grinned at herself before heading out the door. She knew she looked good!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After leaving the inn, Emma stopped at a florist. She picked out a small bouquet of delicate flowers and hoped it would go over well. She didn't want to appear too overeager. Even though she was.

She went over to the Mayor's. She rang the bell and stood back. While she waited for the door to be opened she went over a few greeting scenarios in her head. She was sure Regina would open the door herself. It was her house and all. Then she heard what sounded like locks being turned. She decided to go for the nonchalant greeting.

Regina's head reared back when she opened the door, "Miss Swan? Can I help you?"

Zelena had come up behind her. "I invited her over for dinner with us." Regina glared her betrayal at her sister who walked over and grabbed Emma's hand. She pulled her inside and smiled over at her. "Hello again Emma."

Emma smiled over at them both. She held the flowers out to Regina, "I got you these."

Luka walked in as Regina took the proffered flowers. She came over and smiled, "Hey Emma," she threw her arm around her waist and gave her a side hug.

Regina stood with her mouth slightly ajar. Henry she understood. But the rest of her family standing here acting as if this woman wasn't the worst news to ever happen to them? Her own sister and daughter had betrayed her to the enemy.

Then Graham came out into the foyer carrying two glasses of wine. His wife had already filled him in on her line of thinking. He handed a glass over to Emma, "Hi Emma. You're a little behind. Don't want be the last one here when there's wine and these two," he gestured to Regina and Zelena.

Zelena playfully hit him in his arm, "Hey! You'll have her thinking we're alcoholics or something.

Emma just smiled as she took in the easy camaraderie. "It's not how much you drink. It's how you handle your liquor," Emma told him as she took her first sip. She was more of a beer and pizza girl but a glass of wine from time to time wasn't bad.

Zelena grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the den. "Come and sit while we all stand around interrogating you."

Emma let herself be pulled along. "I'm not sure you have enough liquor in this town for that."

Graham and Zelena laughed. Luka followed along happily. Regina just stood glaring at their retreating figures. She wasn't happy about her sister's betrayal but she would deal with her later. Mother had raised them to always be ladies. She pushed her annoyance back and followed everyone else to ensure their comfort as a good hostess should.

They sat and chatted for a while. Regina learned of Emma being at Zee's fun center and that was obviously where she'd struck up some type of weird – friendship for lack of a better word – with Zelena and Luka. And once you were in with Zelena, then you were in with Graham. Regina just wished she hadn't been ambushed like this. She didn't like the way they all seemed to be comfortable with the woman destined to break her curse. Then a buzzer went off. As Regina stood to answer it she looked over at Luka, "Please tell your brother to come down for dinner." She turned to everyone else before walking out, "Just go right in and seat yourselves."

Luka ran upstairs and back down quickly after delivering the message. She made it to the dining room where everyone was being seated and nabbed the chair next to Emma. She really liked the woman.

Henry was walking in looking sullen when he saw Emma and did a double take. "Emma," he gushed breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"

"Your Aunt invited me for dinner. I figured I'd better take her up on it while I can since it looks like I'm going to be stuck with diner food while I'm here."

Regina came out of the kitchen carrying some serving dishes. "Henry take a seat."

Henry's glare transferred from his Mom to his sister as he watched her sitting next to Emma. "Why don't you move? I want to sit next to _my_ Mom."

Luka and Emma had been speaking quietly to themselves and stopped when Henry made his really rude demand. His sister returned his glare and was about to say something when Emma got there first.

"Please don't call me that. I'm not your Mom and it makes me really uncomfortable that you insist on doing that," Emma told him calmly. She saw the slight pinch of Regina's lips and the way her eyes would narrow ever so slightly when Henry insisted on calling her that. She wanted her to understand that she wasn't encouraging him.

Henry's face fell and he loudly pulled out the chair next to his sister. He unceremoniously plopped himself down into the chair and returned to glaring alternately at his Mom and sister.

Regina saw the disappointment cross her son's face at Emma's request. Now Regina turned her own glare upon Emma. "He's only trying to get to know you!"

"By calling me his Mom? That's a little bit too personal don't you think?" Emma countered. She shook her head, "I'm not comfortable with that. And I can't see how you'd be either."

Regina knew she was sounding like a petulant child. So she turned to the dishes in front of her and began passing them around.

The dinner went off well. Graham, Zelena, Luka, and Emma seemed to be having a good time anyway. The 4 of them kept up all the chatter while Regina sat back and played with more food than she actually consumed. She wasn't sure what angle Zelena had up her sleeve here inviting this woman into their lives. But she didn't like it at all.

After dinner, the family retreated to the living room. Henry practically shoved his sister to the ground in his haste to secure a place next to Emma. Emma caught her and Luka frowned over at him as she rubbed at her arm. Henry ignored it all, "Hey Mo- … I mean Emma, why don't you come up to my room so I can show it to you?"

Henry needed some alone time with her. He was confused how she could sit in the same house as the woman who'd destroyed theirs and their family's lives. He had watched her throughout dinner waiting for a chance to intervene and remind her of who she was. But the conversation had flowed between Emma and his – he meant the Evil Queen's family members. He knew his Mom must be up to something. He'd thrown her dirty looks throughout the dinner.

Emma shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'll just stay and chat with the adults," she turned back toward something Zelena was saying to her. Henry still insisted on making her uncomfortable. She really didn't want any alone time with the kid. Now Luka was another subject. That kid was a real cutie.

After Henry practically shoved her on the ground, Emma had scooped her up. She had made space for Luka on the other side of her. She rubbed her hand absently up and down the child's arm. Henry had again glared his disapproval. He slumped back in his seat dejectedly.

Regina brought in some coffee and passed cups around to the adults. Emma declined in favor of her wine.

"I tried to get out to see you this morning. But the Evil Queen locked me inside," Henry loudly informed Emma. Again he threw Regina one of his looks filled with disdain.

Emma looked between Regina and Henry. She was a little surprised at Regina's behavior. She seemed like she was wound up really tight and yet she allowed Henry's behavior to go unchecked repeatedly. She'd seen him throwing her dirty looks all throughout dinner and it really made it harder for her to want to get to know him. "Well it's not a fire hazard or anything. As long as you can still get out in an emergency, there's no law against keeping your family secured inside the home."

"But she's evil!" Henry shrieked. He began waving his arms around wildly and talking rapidly and loudly, "She cursed our entire family. Your Mom doesn't even know you're here! I tried to tell your Mom but she can't remember who she is because of her."

Everyone stared at Henry blankly. He ignored them and instead sat up on his knees leaning toward Emma. He needed to make her understand. But before he had a chance to Regina stepped in.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed Henry," Henry turned on her to argue but she held him with a steel gaze. He quieted swinging his head between her and Emma. When he saw he would get no assistance there he jumped off the sofa and glared at his Mother, "I hate you," he told her as he walked past her and made his way upstairs.

Emma's leg began to jiggle. She, Zelena, and Graham all averted their faces so that they wouldn't have to witness the pain that had made its way fleetingly across Regina's before she'd covered it with her usual nonplussed façade.

She turned to Luka, "You too poppet. I'll be up in a few."

Luka hugged Emma then her aunt and uncle. Her head hung as she slowly made her way upstairs.

"Maybe, I should go," Emma said quietly in the wake of the silence. She put her wineglass down and turned towards the front door. "Um, Regina, could I have a quick word outside?"

Regina was surprised but answered in the affirmative anyway. She grabbed her coat and pushed her arms through it quickly. She followed Emma over to her car. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at Emma expectantly.

Emma wasn't sure what to say now that they were out here. She took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry for that," she said quietly.

Regina waved her away, "You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. Henry's just – had a hard time coping lately."

Emma snorted but let it go. She reached out automatically and ran her hand back and forth across Regina's forearm. Regina's breath hitched as Emma looked down into her eyes. "I'm still sorry that you have to go through that. I'm not sure if my being here is the problem or not. I just knew – I needed to be near you." As she'd talked she'd began stepping closer and closer to Regina closing the distance in between the two.

Regina's heart hammered in her chest. This woman had way too much power over her. She searched for an abrupt retort to put distance back between the two of them but found her mind had lost its ability to form words.

Emma moved in closer to Regina. She had no idea why she was so drawn to this woman. But she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of her. Her tongue snaked out as she moistened her lips while staring at Regina's. Her head darted forward but before she could make contact she heard the front door. And just like that, the spell was broken.

Regina practically ran back towards the front of her house. She threw a quick, "Good night Miss Swan," behind her as she escaped onto her porch. She said a quick goodnight to her sister and brother-in-law then went back inside.

Emma frowned after her. She knew that Regina felt the way she felt. She had no idea why she insisted on denying it though.

She smiled at Graham and Zelena as they made their way toward their home. They waved at her and continued on as she got into her car and drove off.

Even though she hadn't been invited back yet, Emma knew it was just a matter of time. The connection between she and Regina was strong. There was no way she was letting her slip away from her.

The fact that she was looking forward to it, shocked her. But only for a little while. Even though she'd never been a relationship type person. She was sure she'd met her match. She grinned like a schoolgirl over that thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Regina tapped her foot anxiously as she waited outside the school for her children. Graham walked up beside her and was about to sit on the hood of her car when he noticed her glare. Regina was already wound up enough and he definitely didn't want to be anywhere around when she finally blew. He held up his hands in supplication and gave her an apologetic smile. "I was just coming for Henry. Unless you're taking him back with you?"

Regina shook her head, "No. I came for Luka. Henry's still better off with you for now," Regina said with a curious expression on her face. Henry was her baby boy and she loved him with all her heart. But she really didn't like him very much lately. She was more bothered by not being more bothered by that than anything else.

"He just needs some time Regina. It's a pretty huge mess he's found himself in the middle of." Graham knew that Henry's behavior tore Regina into shreds. But she had to understand that it was just a kid being a kid. He'd come around. Sooner or later.

Regina folded her arms across her chest. She nodded at Graham but said nothing.

"So Emma - ?" Graham started.

Regina held up her hand quickly. "Don't even! I'm still not okay with this little matchmaking scheme of Zelena's."

"It's only because there's obviously something there," Graham defended his wife. "Regina you know there's more than one way to break the curse."

Regina shook her head adamantly. "And every single one of them end badly for my children," her voice dropped almost to a whisper. "I just – I just can't," she thought bitterly.

"Not if - ," Graham tried again.

"I don't want to hear a damned thing about this true love crap! Daniel was my true love. And no one will ever replace him. Not even 'the savior'," Regina mocked as the children came streaming out. She spotted Luka and waved her over with a smile.

Henry trailed further behind her. He had his scheming face on that Graham unfortunately knew all too well. He walked over to him quickly before he could put whatever he was up to in action, "This conversation isn't over," he threw over his shoulder.

Henry frowned up at his Uncle as he saw Graham closing in on him quickly. He'd wanted to see Emma. He needed time alone with her so that he could make her understand what his Mom had done to their family. He could easily outrun Regina in those high heels. And though she 'd be close behind he'd at least have a headstart on her. He would be able to at least get Emma's attention so that they could come up with a plan together to save their family. But with Graham closing the gap between them fast he knew he was caught and there was no way he was getting out of this one. He dropped his head and sighed. The Evil Queen had won this battle too. But the war was far from over.

MF

Luka slowly walked up to her Mother. She was surprised to see her there. The one true thing about their Mother was that she was a stickler about their schedules. She said the only way to get everything they had to take care of done was by being super organized. That way they'd always know where they were and what was going to happen.

On weekends, Regina would get up really early as was her custom. She'd clean until they woke up on their own. Once everyone was awake they'd make breakfast together as a family. Afterward she'd go back to finishing cleaning the house from top to bottom. Henry would finish up his homework so that they'd have the entire rest of the weekend to do whatever the person whose turn it was to choose came up with. Luka, who was in Henry's grade would've already had her homework finished. So Zelena would come and take her to dance class. Then they'd spend the rest of the weekend having nonstop fun.

Their weekday schedule dictated that Luka and Henry go over to Zelena's once school and their extracurriculars were finished. Graham usually escorted them there. Partly because Regina said he really had nothing else to do in a town that had little to no crime. But Luka knew he also liked spending time with his wife. Even though they'd been together forever as far as she was concerned, they still seemed so caught up in one another. Luka hoped to one day find someone like that for herself.

But with Henry acting out lately everything had changed. Luka had to sit back and watch her Mom being ripped apart by a brother she'd spent her entire life looking up to. And worse, her Mom just kept taking it like there was nothing wrong with the situation.

Luka walked up to her Mom, "Hi Mom. What are you doing here?" Lately she'd taken to avoiding being home as much as possible. She'd started having more sleepovers and dinners out at friend's houses if it meant she could get a few hours of peace and normality in.

Regina threw her arms around her baby girl and pulled her in for a quick hug. "I wanted to spend some time with my baby girl," she smiled down at her.

Graham walked by with Henry and waved at them. Regina didn't even bother trying to address Henry since his burning glare told her all she needed to know about what was going on through his head. Luka had taken to ignoring him as much as possible. They waved back before they all headed to their respective cars and got inside.

They drove over to Granny's and Regina allowed her to order whatever she wanted. They shared fries while Luka sipped at her strawberry milkshake and Regina sipped at her chocolate one. They'd chatted about school and some of Luka's friends.

Regina cleared her throat and looked over at her daughter. The stress of Henry was taking a toll on all of them. Regina didn't mind paying the price for her sins. But her children shouldn't have to. Even if it was from the other child. She realized she was angry at Henry for the callous way he'd treated their family.

Luka looked up and saw sadness cross her Mom's face. She sighed and dropped her straw back into her shake, "what are you really doing here Mom?" In all her life, the one thing about Regina Mill's rules was that they weren't to be broken. Not even by Regina Mills herself. And yet here she sat on a weekday across from Luka as if this was a normal occurrence.

Regina took a deep breath, "I did have an ulterior motive for bringing you here today. I wanted to give us some time together. Away from – well – Henry. And everything that's been happening lately. I know it's been hard on you. And I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Regina reached across the table and put her hand on top of her daughter's.

Luka stared down at the table. She wanted to say it was okay. But it wasn't. Henry had been doing nothing lately but causing heartache for everyone. But the worse – the absolute worse was watching her Mom being torn down by his insults and out of control behavior. And her doing nothing to defend herself.

As long as Luka could remember, she'd always looked up to her Mom. She was the most important person in her life. And watching someone as strong and proud as she was being trashed just ripped her to pieces. Even if it was by her own brother. "Why?" she asked quietly.

Regina looked at her daughter closely, "Why what honey?"

"Why do you let him talk to you that way?" Luka could already see her Mother forming another round of excuses so she went on. "When you do that," tears began to pool in her eyes and her throat became choked. "It's like letting him do that to all of us. It's saying you're not good enough. But you are. You're too good. And you shouldn't do it." The tears that were pooling in her eyes began to flow over. She shook her head at her Mom, "I can't stand watching it go on."

Regina's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the raw pain in her daughter's eyes. She didn't know how to answer her. She knew Henry was really out of control. She knew a part of the problem was her guilt and remorse over the curse. And her feeling that she deserved to be punished for it. She just held out hope that it would blow over and they could get back to the way things used to be.

But now, looking at her daughter in pain, Regina realized this was something she couldn't let stand any longer. Regina stood and walked to the other side of the booth. She scooted in beside her daughter and pulled her into her chest. "My baby," she kissed her head. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea this was affecting you so much. I'm so so sorry." Regina continued kissing her daughter as she smoothed her hair down.

Luka clung to her Mother and just let go. It felt good. It felt right.

As Regina held her daughter she vowed things would be different. She couldn't let this tear apart her family. She'd worked too hard, come too far, and paid too high a price already for that to happen. One way or another, this had to end.

XXX

"You know you can't keep me locked up forever," Henry glared over at his uncle. He'd loved his family once. But now he knew the truth. And he couldn't be that way with them ever again. They were keeping him hostage from his real family. And he would do whatever it took to help save them and this entire town from the Evil Queen.

Graham glanced back at Henry in the rearview mirror. "Henry, when you realize how wrong you've been you're just going to hate yourself. For the time being how about we play by the Golden Rule? If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all," Graham countered as he snapped his seatbelt into place and put the car in drive. He headed back toward the station where he'd give Henry a snack and let him get started on his homework before his appointment with Archie.

"You're the ones who're going to be sorry. My Mom is going to break this curse. And then she's going to destroy all you bad guys. She's the savior. And she's pure true love. Nothing can beat that."

Graham rolled his eyes as they took the short drive down to the station in the patrol car. He got out but kept his eyes closely trained on Henry as they made their way to the door. He opened the station and held the door for Henry to pass.

"Emma," Henry's eyes bulged when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

Emma was sitting at the desk across from where Graham usually sat. She squeezed her eyes shut as she mentally prepared herself to dealing with Henry's company. She opened them slowly and turned around, "I work here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"How about a patrol?" Graham lifted his eyebrows before sliding his eyes over to Henry.

Emma immediately took the hint and jumped up. "Right. I'll get right on that boss," she gave him a mock salute as she headed towards the door.

"I'll go with you," Henry tried following her. But Graham clamped his hand down on his shoulder.

"No you won't. You have homework to do. And then an appointment with Dr. Hopper," Graham reminded him.

Henry tried shrugging off his hand, "I'll do it later." He tried twisting from underneath his hand but Graham just grabbed him with his other hand and held onto him firmly.

"No. You'll do it now," he pushed Henry towards an empty desk he used while he was there.

Henry scowled over at him but Graham just ignored him.

Emma got out of there as fast as possible. She felt a little bummed out. She thought she should have more feelings involved when it came to Henry. But the only things he tended to inspire in her were fear and anxiety.

Dealing with Luka was so much easier. Why couldn't Henry be more like her?

RQ

"Emma!" Luka squealed happily before wrapping her arms around her. She and Regina had just left the diner and were on their way home. Luka had homework and also liked to work on her latest dance routine. Regina needed to get dinner started.

Emma grinned down at the kid while rubbing her back. "Hey kid," she looked up at her Mom. "Good afternoon Madam Mayor," she looked at Regina with laughter bubbling up in her throat.

Regina looked at her shocked. She stood with her mouth ajar before getting control of herself. "Miss Swan. I see you've found some gainful employment pretty quickly," Regina drawled as she glared across at the Sheriff's station.

Emma fingered the badge on her jeans. She blushed slightly, "Yeah. Never thought I'd be working on this side of the law before. I'm usually on the other side of it."

"Oh?" Regina raised her eyebrow at her.

Emma remembered that Regina was now technically her boss. Which left her in a weird predicament. She had no idea the proper etiquette involved in dating a Mayor when you were technically her subordinate. "Yeah," she answered uneasily.

"You're coming over to dinner right? Aunt Zee said you can't eat that diner food the entire time you're here," Luka invited.

Emma looked up at Regina with her best puppy dog eyes. "If that's okay with your Mom?"

Luka just waved her hand at her dismissively. "Sure. She likes you. I can tell."

"Really?" Regina and Emma asked in unison.

"Yeah Mom. The two of you are always staring at one another all googly-eyed. It's embarrassing," Luka put her backpack on more securely and started to make her way over to the car.

Emma grinned triumphantly over at Regina.

Regina cleared her throat nervously and lowered her head. She followed Luka over to the car, "Dinner's at 6:30 Miss Swan. Please don't be late."

After the car drove off, Emma did a little cheer on the sidewalk. Now she'd gotten confirmation that it wasn't just her. And she wasn't some crazy stalker who'd moved to a new town, taken a job, just so that she could pursue a woman she barely knew. Emma had never considered herself lucky before. But things were definitely looking up in her life.

She was so happy she forgot about stopping for a bear claw. Instead she headed back to the station. Then immediately regretted it after she was met with a shout of "Emma! You're back!" from Henry.

Emma groaned. Yeah, this was more in line with the type of luck she tended to have.

MF

Zee and Graham greeted one another at the station which was their custom. After a brief kiss hello Zelena raised her eyebrows over at Henry and Emma in a corner, "I see it worked out well for you. Not sure how well it's working out for Emma."

Graham had been looking for a deputy for a while. So Zelena had sent Emma over after hearing about her background as a bounty hunter. Zelena knew it was a perfect fit. It also meant her stubborn sister couldn't just avoid Emma forever as Zelena knew that was what she was planning to do.

"Yeah," Graham grimaced in Henry's direction. "She only just got back though. And now we're leaving so - ." Graham turned to Henry, "It's time to go Henry. You too Deputy Swan," he smiled over at Emma before throwing his arms around his wife.

Henry scowled but gathered his things anyway. He'd been trying to talk to Emma but she'd only been shining him on. Even though he was a kid, he knew when people weren't listening. But he had to keep trying. Heroes never believed at first. And it was his job to get her to understand she was the savior. So he'd keep trying. No matter how much the Evil Queen tried to do to stop him. Because he was a good guy too. And good guys don't give up.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow Emma?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure kid. I work here now," Emma answered clearly agitated. She wasn't ready to tell him that she was coming over for dinner. Hopefully she could slip in like she had yesterday.

"Good," Henry nodded. "We've got more to talk about. You know," Henry lowered his voice, "for the mission."

Emma smiled at him uneasily. She gathered her things and followed Graham and Zelena. They waved their goodbyes as they parted and went in their separate directions.

RQ

"We're home!" Zelena called as she opened the door.

Henry noted that his Aunt had a key to the house. That had to mean that his Uncle did also. He stored it away for future use.

Regina came out of the kitchen followed by Luka. "Hi Henry," she continued wiping her hands on her apron as she stared her sister down not really paying much attention to him.

Henry scowled and pushed past her. He and Luka glared at one another. He continued on upstairs. But instead of going to his room, he took a seat at the top of the staircase and watched his enemies. He needed to find out what their plans were in trying to keep the Savior from breaking the curse. The Savior, his Mom, he thought to himself smiling.

"Aunt Z and Uncle G," Luka leapt into her Uncle's arms. She leaned out of his arms and kissed her Aunt hello.

Graham and Zelena shifted under Regina's intense scrutiny. They felt like children caught red handed at something. They just couldn't tell what they were in trouble for this time.

"I saw Miss Swan today," Regina started. She balled her fists up on her hips. Graham and Zelena exchanged worried glances, "Wearing a badge. Anyone care to tell me how that happened?"

"Well," Graham shifted his weight nervously.

Zelena held up her hand to him. She grabbed Regina's shoulders and steered her back to the kitchen.

Graham looked up glad he'd just dodged a bullet. His eyes met Henry staring down at them from the top of the stairs. "You need something Henry?"

Henry sneered at him then scrambled to his feet. He went into his room and slammed the door.

MF

"Look Regina, now don't get upset," Zelena tried placating her little sister.

"Don't tell me not to get upset about all your wheeling and dealing behind my back. I know exactly what you're up to. And it's not going to work," Regina shook her large wooden spoon at her sister before turning and stirring the sauce she was making.

"Which would be?" Zelena challenged. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting.

Regina cut her eyes to her before checking the oven. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. And don't play dumb. It holds no appeal for either one of us."

Zelena sniffed the air. "Is that lamb?" They all loved lamb but her sister rarely made it. She usually only did for special occasions.

Regina reddened as her hand shook nervously in plating the vegetables.

Then the doorbell rang. Zelena looked over at her sister. She smirked at her flaming red face, "I wonder who that could be," she drawled.

"Emma," they heard Luka squeal happily.

Zelena laughed at her sister obvious discomfort.

"Luka invited her," Regina mumbled. She pulled the lamb out of the oven so that it could rest. "That doesn't mean this conversation is over."

MF

After another successful meal that went off well, save for the awkwardness involving Henry, the family again retired to the living room.

Henry had made sure that he'd commandeered space beside Emma. But there was never an opportunity for the two of them to talk. Again he tried enticing her upstairs, "You want to see my room now?"

"I – don't think that's a good idea," Emma said.

"Why?" Henry turned and glared at his Mom. "It's okay. She won't do anything to you while you're here."

"Get upstairs Henry," Regina told him.

"I'm talking to my real Mom," Henry's glare turned into a full blown sneer.

"I didn't ask what you were doing. I said get upstairs and you can start getting ready for bed. Now!" Regina concentrated on keeping her voice even despite the way she was feeling inside.

"I'm just - ," Henry wanted to protest but after looking around knew it was futile. He stomped out of the room and up the stairs. They heard him slam his door shut.

The room seemed to collectively let out a breath.

Emma had been sitting with her face averted not wanting to be dragged into any of this hot mess. Now she relaxed and sat back. She smiled over at Luka. "So how're things with you kid," she slung her arm around her shoulders.

"Good. I have a competition coming up on Saturday. You want to come?" Luka asked eagerly.

"Luka," Regina interjected, "I'm sure Miss Swan has other things to do. We seemed to have taken up enough of her time as it is. What with this new job and all," Regina addressed this last part to her sister and brother-in-law. They both had the good sense to smile sheepishly.

Emma shrugged and grinned at Regina impishly, "I've got nothing else to do." She looked down at Luka at her side, "I'd love to come." Luka smiled and hugged her. Emma looked over her head pointedly at Regina, "How could I ever pass up a chance to spend time with you?"

Regina blushed and Graham and Zelena shared a knowing smile.

"Well," Zelena rose, "We really must be on our way."

Luka rose and gave her Aunt and Uncle hugs and kisses. Then she ran up to her room to get ready for bed.

Emma rose reluctantly too. She wanted to stay but wasn't sure she could stay awake after that heavy meal. She turned to Regina. She smiled into her eyes, "I should go too. Dinner was great by the way. Thanks for having me."

The two continued staring at one another. Regina's breath hitched as she fought for the willpower to look away from Emma's intense gaze that was filled with so much longing.

"Just wait until tomorrow night," Zelena interjected ignoring her sister's protest. "By the time my sister's done feeding you, you'll be the size of a house."

Regina frowned at her sister's blatant matchmaking despite Regina already letting her know she wasn't interested.

She followed the trio to the door. Emma was the last to walk out. Right before she did, she impulsively leaned over and gave Regina a peck on the cheek. Then she hurried out to her car. She got inside and waved at a still stunned Regina looking after her. She chuckled as Regina quickly shut the door. She wondered if these dinners would count as dates. She argued both sides as she drove back to the inn.

Regina, for her part, shut the door quickly. She grabbed her keys and quickly locked the door. She leaned her head against it heavily as she groaned.

She turned out the lights here and there as she made her way upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Regina slowly made her way up the stairs. It was past due time for her to have a chat with her kids. She looked back and forth between their doors. She figured it was faster to get the easier one out of the way first.

She opened the door and gave a brief rap against the frame. "Hi poppet," she walked in and shut the door behind her. "You all ready for bed?"

Luka was sitting on the edge of her bed stuffing things into her backpack. "Yeah I'm ready," she finished putting her things away then she put her backpack beside her bed. Regina grabbed it and laid it against the end.

She rose and walked over to Luka's vanity. She grabbed her hairbrush and held it up with her eyebrows raised in a silent question. When Luka turned she sat behind her and began to run the brush through her hair.

"Poppet I want you to know that I listened to everything you said. And I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know Henry's behavior has been hard to take lately. I just didn't think it was having that much of an effect on you."

Luka picked at her chipped fingernail polish. "He's not just that way with you. It's me, and Aunt Z and Uncle G too. He's just horrible."

Regina's heart ached hearing the pain in her young daughter's voice. She thought she alone was bearing the brunt of his abuse since it was usually aimed at her. She maybe deserved it although it still hurt to think that such bitterness could come from her own son. But this she couldn't allow. Luka was innocent and she would not allow Henry to taint anyone else with his cruelty. "I want you to know that I'm going to go and have a talk with Henry next. And if his behavior doesn't improve immediately, he will have some very real consequences."

Regina finished brushing through Luka's hair. She turned her daughter around to face her, "Again I'm sorry. But I don't want this worrying you anymore. I'm handling this. I just need you to trust me to know that."

"Of course I trust you Mom. I love you," Luka threw her little arms around Regina's neck and squeezed tight.

Regina inhaled her daughter's fresh scent. She still smelled the same as she did the day she was born. She knew this was the way that animals identified their families. And both her children had been firmly imprinted on her.

"Let's get you tucked away," she rubbed Luka's back before pulling away. Luka scampered underneath the covers as Regina tucked them all around her.

Luka grabbed for the stuffed white tiger that Henry had given her as her very first sibling present. He'd saved up his spare changed and begged his Mother to help him get so that someone would always be watching over his baby when he couldn't be there.

Regina smiled at the reminder of how proud he'd looked strolling up to the counter with it tucked under one arm with his glass jar of change clutched in his other. Regina had sat him on the counter as he began counting even though he only knew his numbers up to 10. She'd taken pity on him and the schoolgirl who just stared blankly waiting for her hell to end and pulled a twenty out of her wallet. "You dropped this," she said as she kissed his sweet head and handed it over to him so that he could give it to the lady.

"Here. I have enough," he'd thrust the bill at her and watched in satisfaction as the cash register dinged letting him know that the sale had went through. He'd held his hand out for change that he quickly put back into his little jar. Then he grabbed the tiger under one arm while holding his other arm out to his Mother.

As soon as they'd gotten home Henry had instantly made a beeline for the baby that Zelena had been babysitting. He'd kissed her head and then given her the tiger. "Here," he said with a hint of a lisp, "It's a tiger. He's the best biggest cat in the world. When I'm not here, he'll keep you safe."

Regina smiled at her daughter through the memory. She brushed the hair from her temple and kissed her. "Sweet dreams poppet." She waved before leaving making sure she'd turned out the main light and left on the nightlight. She pulled the door just so.

She took a deep breath. Then entered Henry's room. Henry scampered clutching something underneath the blankets. He frowned over at her. "You're supposed to knock."

Regina put her hand on her hip and looked down at her son. He was still such a tiny thing. And he used to light up her world. Now she was loathe to be around him. "And you're supposed to be respectful," Regina shut the door behind her. "I don't knock inside MY home. That's your responsibility to ensure that you do before opening a closed door."

She ignored Henry's frown as she sat on the end of his bed.

"What do you want?"

Regina cocked her head to the side. She frowned as she looked at her son sitting in defensive posture against her. She sighed and shook her head, "Where did my little boy go?" she asked sadly.

"Emma's my Mom. She's the Savior. And she's going to break your curse."

"Emma's your birthmother," Regina corrected. "Yes she gave birth to you. But she will never be your Mother. And you're making it really hard for her to even want to be around you at all. She came back here for me not for you."

She felt bad momentarily as she watched his eyes become red and his bottom lip quiver.

But he fixed her with a steel gaze. "You did something to her! What did you do to her? Did you put another curse on her?!" Henry was yelling now. And he didn't care. If the Evil Queen hurt his Mother he'd – he'd do something really bad. He'd get even with her no matter what it took.

She'd already destroyed their family. It was her fault that Snow White and Prince Charming never got to raise her. All because she hated Snow White that much.

Now he knew the truth. And he wouldn't let it go unpunished. Regina was evil. And it was his job to open Emma's eyes so that she could take her rightful place as the hero. And he would stand beside his rightful Mom every step of the way.

Regina just looked at him sadly. "I am going to say this once and only once. From here on out none of your behavior will be tolerated. You're hurting me and your sister. You've hurt this entire family. Your family. And you're even hurting yourself. You're so blind to this narrow view you've created that you can't see what's clearly in front of you. We haven't changed Henry. But you have. And no one likes it."

Regina paused as she gave him time to process that information. "If you can't get yourself under control and I do mean by tomorrow I expect you to wake with a new attitude." Regina licked her lips knowing that what she said worse would hurt. And it would either make or break them. Either way, Henry's behavior had to change. "Then I will have no choice but to send you to a place that helps with children like you. Children who find themselves in situations that they don't understand. And they need help to process things."

Henry began to tear up. He blinked the tears away rapidly. "I hate you," he spat out.

Regina sighed. "And I will always love you. No matter what all the time," Henry turned away from his Mother's intense gaze. "I hope you know that to be true Henry."

Regina rose and made her way back to her room. She threw off her clothes and climbed under the blankets before allowing the first tears to fall. Then she curled herself around herself. For the first time in a long time she cried herself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Regina was restless. Something was coming. She could feel it. And she didn't like it. So when Zelena showed up with lunch midway during the day she was more than ready to unleash.

"Peace offering?" she held up a takeout bag from Granny's.

Regina grunted noncommittally.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Zelena began laying out their meal on the small coffee table in front of the sofa.

Regina rose to join her, "I know that I've made myself clear about all of your meddling. And don't think I didn't know that's precisely what you're doing.

"Like you haven't thought about how good this could be for you? For everyone?" Regina glared at her but Zelena continued. "Regina she's the key to breaking the curse. You have no idea what that will look like. But as in love as the two of you are now, I don't see that changing just because of this. I mean the pull between you two is strong. I'm surprised you've held out this long. It has been some time for you, ya know," Zelena bit into a fry. "I'm just saying."

Regina joined her and grabbed a fry of her own. She chewed on it thoughtfully as she contemplated the various outcomes that could arise. She really had no precise idea what the outcome of the curse would be. It had never even been her curse to begin with. It had just attached itself to her. "And what if it's not?"

Zelena leaned across the table and grabbed ahold of her sister's hand. "Then it's not. But you will still have us."

Regina gave her a small smile. She squeezed her sister's hand before dropping it. Then the two women returned to enjoying their meal while discussing the latest gossip.

MF

They had just put away the last remnants of their meal when the world literally began to rock beneath their feet. They looked at one another in horror before running outside to find out what had just happened.

Grumpy stood in the middle of the street where most of the town had gathered, "It's coming from the mines!" he pointed excitedly.

There was a huge mushroom cloud hanging in the sky over in the direction of the mines. Everyone was panicked. The mines had been shut down forever. They had no idea what the problem could be.

By this time, Graham and Emma had made their way over to their side. Graham put his arm around Zelena and drew her close. "I must go, my love." He turned to Emma and motioned for her to follow.

Regina quickly made her way to her car, "Come on," she ordered her sister. They followed fast on the tail of the patrol car.

When they got to the mines, Graham ushered the growing crowd away to a safe distance. There was nothing to be seen anyway but flattened lands. Then Mary Margaret came running up. "Henry! I can't find Henry!"

"What in the hell do you mean you can't find my son!? You idiot! What did you do?!" Regina was yelling at the top of her lungs at the woman who already seemed devastated.

"After recess he was gone. He never came in with the other kids. When I asked around some said they had seen him with Archie. And they saw them heading this way," Mary Margaret buried her face in her hands as her tears ran free. "I'm so sorry."

Emma had come over as soon as she heard the commotion. "It's not your fault," she tried calming the woman. She ran a comforting hand along the woman's arm.

Regina turned on her. Emma saw the anger but also the fear in her eyes. She knew it was the latter that drove the former. "It most certainly is not alright! Who allows a ten year old boy to come to an abandoned mine?! I swear when I get my hands on that cricket, I'm going to tear each of his legs off of him," Regina's hands tightened into fists. "As for you," she looked her up and down. "I'll think of something special for you."

"Regina, she's devastated. And it will be alright. Henry will be fine. I promise you," she went to her and embraced the woman. She rubbed her back as she held her close.

Regina allowed herself only a second to relax. Then she pushed her away. She turned to Graham, "We have to find my son."

"Of course we will Regina. Like Emma said, nothing will happen to Henry. We swear," Graham went around and started asking if anyone had any knowledge of the mines.

The dwarves shrugged with nothing much to contribute. It had been a long time since they'd worked there. The place had been closed for as far as they could remember. That's when everyone began to notice Pongo. He was running over to them then back in some direction. Then he'd bark and chase his tail around before repeating.

"I think Pongo might have found something," Ruby pointed out.

"Stay back here!" Graham ordered everyone. He walked over and bent down in the spot Pongo stood on. He yelled down. He gave a thumbs up when he received an answer. He ran back over to the crowd.

"It's them. Archie and Henry. They're fine. We just need to get them out of there," Graham began organizing men so that they could clear the rubble enough to

Regina watched as they painstakingly began removing rubble and rocks. Someone ran to get equipment for the larger boulders. Eventually there was space enough for one person to go through.

"I'll do it," Emma stepped up.

Graham's head snapped around before he shook his head. "It should be me," Graham said. He stepped up ready to sort through the hanging equipment they'd managed to salvage together.

"You're too big and too heavy. I can easily fit through there. And I work out. I'm stronger than I look. It should be me," Emma insisted.

"She's right," Grumpy said. "The less weight the better. This thing could go at anytime. A wrong shift in anyway and it'll be all over."

Graham reluctantly nodded.

Emma ran over to Regina quickly. She put her arms around her. "I will bring him back to you. I swear it," she whispered in her ear.

Regina nodded gratefully. The blinked back the tears she was refusing to let fall but one still managed to make their way down.

Emma smiled at her as she wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. Then she ran off to climb into the climbing gear.

They'd attached a rope and pulley system to a bucket. They secured her to a harness and then slowly began to lower her down.

Emma held the two other harnesses in her hand. When she was far enough down she yanked to let them know to stop lowering.

"Emma," Henry gushed as he ran over to her. "I knew you'd save us. You're the Savior."

Emma sighed. Although she was happier to see him than she'd thought she would be. She looked him over to make sure he was alright. Regina would never forgive her if something happened to her little boy. Despite Henry's claims otherwise that was genuine fear and panic of a parent who loved their child that she'd witnessed in the other woman. He was filthy but he appeared to be in good condition, "Sure kid. Now here, we don't have much time. Put this on."

She handed the other harness to Archie as she secured Henry in his. Then she made her way back to the bucket. She strapped Henry in and pulled on the rope so that they would begin to pull him up.

After Henry was cleared they began to pull her up even though she had planned to wait for Archie to get clear first. "Wait," she shouted. "Take him first."

Her voice echoed throughout the cave causing a shift. She was now about halfway up by now. Archie turned as he heard something from behind him. Emma looked on in fear and panic of her own now as she saw a rockslide began to start.

She quickly calculated that there was no way Archie would be able to get out alive before they finished pulling her up. She climbed out of the bucket and down to the farthest part she could get to and still keep a secure hold. "Grab on," she ordered.

Archie had been frozen in fear. He'd come to the same conclusion she had. He shook off his stupor and reached. They were still pulling Emma from above. "I can't."

"Try damn it!" Emma ordered. She wrapped her arms tight around the bottom part of the bucket. She braced them to allow for extra weight and dared her muscles not to give out, "Now!"

Archie jumped a few times and still missed. Finally as the rockslide began making its way to him he used his umbrella to grab ahold of her shoe. He watched in horror as a boulder came rushing right where he had been standing just half a second before.

They finally made it to the surface. When they saw Emma everyone clapped hollowly. When they saw Archie too a cheer began to grow throughout the crowd. Festivities began to break out.

Emma looked around for Henry. She saw Regina looking him over as he tried desperately to pull away from her. Finally he broke free. Emma didn't miss the way Regina's face fell as he came running toward her.

He wrapped her in a tight bear hug. "I knew you'd do it. Now you see. It's your destiny. You have to destroy the Evil Queen's curse," the smile he gave her could light a 1000 watt bulb.

She patted him on his back nervously never taking her eyes away from Regina. A paramedic came over to check them both out.

Henry was given oxygen as it was determined he was low. He would need to go to the hospital to get checked out further. Regina nodded as they began to put him onto a gurney and cart him away.

"What about the mine?" someone called out.

Regina stared at the offending place that had almost taken her son away from her. "I want it filled in," she spat through clenched teeth.

Henry waved the ambulance workers who were trying to get him strapped down away. He ripped off his oxygen mask and sat up, "But we need to know what's in there."

"I think you've done enough sightseeing for a lifetime. I will never allow you nor anyone else around here." She walked over to the gurney and pushed him back down before putting the mask back onto him. She looked over at Graham. "Fill it," she ordered again.

Graham nodded and began organizing the men around to help come up with a plan.

Emma ran over to her after the paramedics gave her an all clear. "I told you he'd be alright," she said as she caught up to Regina. She gave her a huge smile.

Regina nodded, "You saved my son. I won't forget that Miss - ," at Emma's cocked eyebrow she amended, "Emma."

Emma grinned. She took Regina's hand as they waited for Henry to be loaded up. Her grin spread even further as she realized this time, Regina didn't pull away.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Under Graham's strict boss' orders Emma allowed the paramedics to check her out. Then she made her way over to the hospital while Graham stayed behind to fill in the mine.

When she got there, she immediately asked where Henry's room was. Then she went to check on him and Regina.

When she walked in Henry was sitting sullenly in bed while Regina spoke with the doctor. He became excited when he saw Emma. "Emma! You have to help me! You're my real Mom. You have to take me away!"

Emma's head thrust back at Henry's wild assertions. The doctor excused himself while Regina frowned at her son.

"The doctor has already explained to you that if you don't calm down, you're going to be sedated Henry," Henry gave her a death glare while he continued to breathe heavily while waiting for Emma to come to his rescue. "Now you can calm yourself or I can have him brought back in." When Henry turned his face away from her and threw his nose in the air she looked over at Emma.

"Umm… is he alright?" she whispered to Regina.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose before nodding. "He's fine. They're going to give him some more oxygen. They're only keeping him overnight because it's late."

Henry scrambled for Emma's hands, "You have to help me. The Evil Queen is trying to send me away so that you don't break the curse since I'm the only one who knows about it."

Emma wasn't sure how she should react to that one. "Um… sending him away?"

"I explained to Henry last night that his behavior would no longer be tolerated. He's hurting his entire family. I can't continue to allow it to happen and Dr. Hopper is doing nothing to help," in her frustration she ran a hand through her hair. "There are places for children like him. Kids who find themselves in something bigger than they can handle."

Emma nodded, "You mean like those wilderness camps and stuff? I'm not so sure about those."

Regina bristled. "It is not a wilderness camp. It is a residential treatment center. They have school there interspersed with therapy like art and counseling. They have very high success rates."

Emma nodded her head as she realized what she was talking about, "And really steep prices," Emma had heard about those places. It was the same type of country club that the guy who had murdered all those people got off with. They considered having horseback riding, concierge services with private chefs, and going to shows as therapy. "Are you sure that's necessary?"

"He's my son!" Regina put her hands on her hips and squared off against Emma, "Or do I need to remind you that you gave him up and have no claims here?"

Emma held up her hands in supplication. "I know. I know. I'm only saying," Emma's tongue darted out to moisten her mouth, "That's a lot of money for not much in return. Is he really that bad?"

"Yes he is," Luka interjected. "He makes everyone cry," she began to choke up. Regina put her arms around her and drew her close. Luka buried her head in her Mom's waist.

"As I said, the treatment center has a really high success rate. Of course I've checked everything out completely. Henry was given a choice, either he can act right or the next step would be finding him a place where he can do himself and others no more harm."

Henry was up on his knees now. Imploring Emma to listen to him, "You're the one who should go away! You should go away and never come back! You're the Evil Queen! Villains don't deserve happy endings! And my real Mom will break your curse. We're the good guys. And you're all evil."

Emma stared at the boy who was supposed to be her son. She'd never even gotten a DNA test to make sure that was the case. She knew that records were misplaced and misfiled all the time in the system. When she looked at Henry she saw nothing of herself. And his ugly ways just made it harder for her to bother to want to see past them. "I guess if you've tried everything else. I can understand how living with that must affect everyone. I'm really sorry that you have to go through that."

Henry's shock as he turned his head around to stare at her was obvious. "You don't understand! You have to listen to me! She took you away from your parents. They're Snow White and Prince Charming and you're the Savior. They're still alive and they've always wanted you. She's trying to keep me away from you because I know the truth. You can't let her win! This is your destiny Emma. It's what you were born for. To defeat the Evil Queen once and for all. You have to," his eyes pleaded with her for understanding as his outstretched arms reached for her.

Emma found herself stepping farther away. This was just too much for her. Henry had a tendency to overwhelm her in the span of a few seconds. Living with him must be hell. She walked over to Regina who was still consoling her daughter. She placed her hand on her back and rubbed small circles into it.

The two locked eyes. "I'm sorry," Emma mouthed over to her.

Archie would choose just that moment to walk in. He stood nervously in the doorway while Pongo bounded inside. He ran over to everyone greeting them all with a sniff and a vigorous tail wag. Luka let go of her Mom and knelt down on the floor to pet and play with him.

Archie cleared his throat nervously, "How's everyone doing?" When everyone turned on him with a glare, he got nervous and backed away.

"No thanks to you but he'll be fine. He just needs some oxygen and to calm down. Aside from that he's physically okay. We were just discussing the treatment center since you don't seem capable of helping him. What were you doing with my son in that mine Dr. Hopper?" Regina somehow made the harmless question sound like an accusation.

Archie's hands came up as if to defend himself. "Henry insisted there was something in there that proved his case. I agreed to accompany him so that he wouldn't get hurt."

"To a mine? It didn't occur to you - an adult man by the way– to tell a small child no? A child whose care you were entrusted to keep for the hour that he spends with you. As you can see that decision turned out just great."

"I have always taken great care of Henry and you know it! Maybe this wasn't the best idea. But I thought that if he saw there was nothing there maybe he could stop obsessing over it."

"I'm not obsessing! And I'm right here! I can hear you!" Henry grumped and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the room. "We were going to find what you keep hidden down there."

Regina rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Worked out for you did it? I didn't think so," Regina turned to Archie. "I think your services are no longer necessary. Henry isn't getting any better under your care. He's been warned that if his behavior continues he will be facing some very serious consequences."

"Mayor Mills, therapy isn't an instant cure. You have to allow it to run its course. I really do hope that you'd allow me to continue helping Henry. Giving up would instead do quite the opposite."

"I'm not giving up on my son. I would never do that. But I do know when something's not working. You had a chance. Now it's time for someone else. As I was telling Ms. Swan here, the treatment centers I've researched have great success rates. More than 90% of the kids go on to lead normal lives."

Archie's face turned downward and his shoulders slumped. It was disconcerting to see him without his trademark goofy expressions. He looked like a dog that had been kicked, "Then I'll respect your decision. I'm sorry for what happened today. If I had thought for one moment that the mine was dangerous I would never have agreed to go down there," Archie nodded his goodbyes and left the room. Pongo licked at Regina's hand and turned and ran after his master.

Zelena and Graham walked in at the same time. Graham carried an overnight case over his shoulder and some bags of food from Granny's. They both greeted the family with smiles. Graham dropped the bags of food onto a side table and handed Regina the overnight case. Regina took it and set it beside a chair she had dropped down into.

"We figured you'd be here," Zelena grinned over at Emma. "We brought you some dinner too."

Emma's belly responded with a loud growl. Everyone laughed as she placed her hand over it. "Thanks," she took the box that Zelena offered to her. She was glad to see her favorite meal of grilled cheese with extra fries.

Zelena continued handing out the food and everyone dove into it gratefully. When they had sated their hunger they began discussing plans for the night.

"Did you get the mine filled in?" Regina asked Graham.

"Yeah. You missed the fireworks. The dynamite lit up the sky. It filled in but we taped it off for the time being anyway. Tomorrow I was going to go with Leroy to make sure it's safe."

Regina nodded and continued eating.

"Can I stay with Emma tonight?" Luka asked out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at her surprised, "I thought we agreed you'd stay with your Aunt and Uncle while I stayed with Henry for the night."

"But I see them everyday and I hardly ever get to see Emma. She's new."

"She's also not family. I'm sure she has other things to do than have a sleepover with an 8 year old."

"Emma doesn't mind. Do you Emma?" Luka turned to her with a big hopeful smile on her face.

Emma crumpled up her napkin and took a loud swallow from her straw while she thought it over. She realized she was actually excited about the idea. It wasn't the same as spending the night with Regina. But she liked Luka. She was sure it would be fine, "It's fine with me. I'm sure we can find something to do. Plus there's no work or school tomorrow so you don't have to rush home or anything," Emma shrugged.

Henry glared at his sister. "She's my mom."

Luka jutted out her chin stubbornly and glared right back at him, "But she likes me and not you."

"Fine," Regina cut in to stop the argument before it started. "If it's alright with you I'll come by and pick her up as soon as we leave here."

Emma had finished her meal. She closed up her food box and collected her trash before throwing it away. "There's no rush. It's not like you don't know where we're going to be or anything." She smiled over at Luka, "anyway, the kid's right. I do like her."

Luka smiled over at Emma in return.

Regina frowned. She wasn't sure how she felt about the situation. It was bad enough Henry insisted on making sure that everyone knew Emma was the Mother he wanted. She couldn't lose Luka too.

Henry was obviously a force that was hellbent on her destruction. But Luka was her baby. And even though Emma made her feel things she didn't want to feel, Regina still wasn't ready to just let her take over her life either.

The family finished up eating and then made their goodbyes. Regina took her bag and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She would spend the night with Henry on a cot that the hospital had provided.

When she came out, the lights were out and Henry had his back turned to her. She wasn't sure whether or not he was asleep and honestly was starting to get to a point of not caring. Then she immediately mentally scolded herself for allowing such a thought to enter her head. She and her sister had sworn as children they would never be like their Mother.

She called Luka and said a quick goodnight to her. She wasn't completely comfortable after what had happened today with not having her around her. But for some reason she knew that no matter what Emma would give her life to protect her daughters.

She still wasn't sure what to make of the woman. She was destined to break her curse. And then who knew what would follow?

Her mind was swirling around with all the possibilities. Some good and some bad as to what the broken curse would end up looking like. The curse hadn't originally even been hers. But when it had attached itself to her there was nothing she could do except go with it.

She stared up at the dark ceiling hating the uncertainty. This position her Mother had forced herself into, her hormones for acting up everytime she was around Ms. Swan, and herself for not knowing what to do about any of it. Eventually the emotional roller coaster ride she'd been on today took over and her body began to cave to exhaustion. She curled up and fell into a restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Regina's eyes popped open and she blinked as her they adjusted to the light. She had a light sheen of sweat upon her brow and her heart was thudding from the nightmare she'd just woken herself up out of.

She turned her head and sat up slowly. She looked over at Henry who was studying her.

"Who's Leopold?" he asked as he stared intently at her.

Regina got nervous but quickly schooled her face. "What?"

"Leopold. You were screaming for him to please stop. And you were crying in your sleep. Who is he?"

Regina waved him away dismissively, "No one important." She rose and grabbed her bag. She turned toward the bathroom but stopped and looked over at her son, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Henry threw himself back against the pillows. "I'm fine," he gritted out through his teeth. He grabbed the remote and began to flick through the tv channels.

Regina went into the bathroom and went through her morning routine. When she came out the nurse was taking Henry's vitals. She smiled over at Regina, jotted down some notes, said everything looked fine and told them the doctor would be with them sometime mid-morning.

Regina checked her phone. She had no messages from Emma nor her sister. She made up the cot and neatly folded the blankets away. She sat down beside the bed in a recliner and zoned out to whatever Henry was watching.

SF

When Emma rolled over Luka was already sitting up in bed beside her. "I'm hungry," she informed her while flipping through the tv channels. "And bored."

Emma rapidly blinked her eyes from the offending glare of the sun beaming into her window. She stretched and smiled over at her before glancing at the clock. "Geez kid. Can't you wake up at a normal time? It's Saturday and barely 8."

"This is a normal time for waking up. We're already dressed and had breakfast by this time," Luka informed her.

"Yeah, I got the feeling your Mom was one of those up with the sun type of people," Emma let out a big yawn. She stretched her body out more and shook out her muscles.

She rolled herself onto her feet and forced herself to stand. "Well, let's get this show on the road." She began collecting her toiletries and a change of clothes, "You need to use the bathroom kid?"

"I already did. Now I just want food," Luka complained while frowning at the tv.

"Yea I heard ya the first time kid. Give me like 20 and we can run over to Granny's," Emma shut herself into the bathroom. As she went about her morning routine her mind insisted on drifting to where it always did. Regina Mills. The throbbing between her legs began instantly.

She got into the shower and turned the spray on hot. There was a removable shower head that she stared at intensely for a minute. Then she called out, "Hey kid, you sure you don't need the bathroom? It might be a while."

After Luka yelled back no, she picked up the shower head and played around with it until she found a setting that she liked. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and immediately her mind conjured up the image of the Mayor in all her glory. She didn't know if she was shaved or not but in her fantasies she felt she would be.

Her body immediately appreciated the hot water cascading over it. Some of the leftover tension from the day before began to melt away. She hadn't even realized she was carrying any.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her breathing increased. Then other feelings began to push their way in. Her long fingers morphed into a smaller more delicate hand. She could picture those full, soft lips and thought she'd die just from the thought of them working their way around her body. In her mind's eye she could see and feel a tongue darting out from between two ruby red lips missing nothing.

Her body responded instantly. A coat of wetness began to pool between her legs. Heat pulsated through her veins and the throbbing between her legs intensified.

She could feel those delicate hands exploring over her wet skin in feather light caresses. She could feel those full lips darting across her body. Emma moaned as her hips bucked and she raised her leg around the lip of the bathtub.

This stimulated her body and her imagination into overtime. The cool air hitting the wetness between her legs had her biting her lip to keep from crying out. She put the shower head down below as she imagined it was Regina's lips and hands that were being dragged slowly down her body and between her legs. Emma moaned aloud as she gave in to the temptation.

Her orgasm came fast and hard. She opened her eyes slowly as the fantasy began to slip away. She pulled her hand from between her legs where Regina's had never been before. She stood leaning against the back of the shower on shaky legs as her breathing returned to normal. She finished showering then stepped out and finished the rest of her morning routine.

She rounded up Luka and the two headed over to Granny's. They placed an order for themselves and Luka supplied what her Mom, Aunt, Uncle, and Henry liked to eat. They sat sipping their hot chocolates at the counter until their order was ready.

They made their way to the hospital food bags in hand. Regina looked up pleasantly surprised as Luka came barreling at her.

"We got breakfast Mom," Luka informed her as she held up one of the bags.

"I see that," Regina kissed her baby girl's head. "You didn't have to do that Ms. Swan. You've really done enough already."

Emma had a light blush staining her cheeks. She shrugged, "It was nothing." She turned toward Henry, "Hi Henry," she greeted. Henry turned his nose up at her and stared grimly at the tv. He was apparently giving her the cold shoulder treatment now. Emma shrugged and turned back to Regina, "You've been feeding me recently. I was really just returning the favor," she buried her face in her hair to hide the blush that was forming from the memories of this morning's shower that wouldn't go away.

They had just sorted out the food when Graham and Zelena showed up. Luka ran to them and gave them both hugs and kisses. Emma handed them their meals. They thanked her and found some empty seats to have their meal in. Henry continued ignoring everyone while he scowled at his breakfast.

"How's he doing?" Emma asked Regina quietly as she took a seat next to her to eat.

"Physically he's fine. It's just everything else I worry about," Regina whispered to her as well.

Emma nodded and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She ignored the static electricity that seemed to always happen between the two of them. She had no idea where it came from.

Luka regaled the family with tales of her sleepover with Emma. They really hadn't done much. They just sat round brushing and braiding one another's hair as they watched a movie. Emma had made sure that it was at least pg13.

Emma had managed to get some information about her Mom from her though so she considered it a win. "Your daughter asked about me girls liking girls. I don't know what you've told her about same sex couples or anything - ," Emma's voice trailed off.

Regina frowned at her, "I do not raise my children to be homophobic. We are open minded liberals. As long as you're not hurting anyone else then love is love. It doesn't have eyes to see differences."

Emma nodded, "Good. I just didn't want to overstep in that department. Different strokes for different folks ya know," she shrugged.

"Well for us no one is different. Everyone is worthy of kindness and respect at all times." Her eyes drifted to her son who'd tossed his breakfast away from him uneaten. "Henry just needs more reminding than others," she grimaced.

Again Emma reached out to her. She clasped her hand inside of hers, "It's not your fault. And I, for one think you're doing the best that you can."

"Then I guess my best isn't good enough," Regina shook her head sadly.

"Hey, lighten up on yourself. At the end of the day kids will be kids. And all kids are assholes. Henry's just going through something. I'm not sure if my being here is good for him or distracting. I just – I really wanted to see you," she stared deep into the chocolate orbs trying to read the secrets they hid there.

Regina blinked repeatedly at her surprised. She knew she needed to cut Emma off. But the intensity of her gaze made it hard for her to do so. She summoned up everything in her and forced herself to look away from those green eyes with blue swirls that had her cursing herself for being sucked into them.

Thankfully the doctor walked in at that moment. He gave Henry a lookover before declaring him fit to go home. He left the family to themselves to gather their things together.

Everyone helped clean up the room while Henry went into the bathroom to change into his clothes.

Zelena pulled Regina aside, "You two looked cozy over there."

'Yeah, well. We were just talking about the kids. Or rather Henry," Regina

Zelena smiled at her, "the two of you together were discussing parenting issues?"

Regina scowled at her, "Oh please. You know it's not like that. Emma's just been really nice. And Luka loves her already."

"And you're defending her already," Zelena bumped her sister's shoulder playfully.

Regina turned and squared off against her sister. She looked across the room to ensure that their conversation was staying private. Thankfully Emma was being occupied by Luka. "In case you've forgotten I'm straight. And I am not into that woman."

Zelena shook her head at her, "You can deny it all you want. But where there's smoke, there's fire. And the two of you steam up any room you're in." Regina rolled her eyes and turned away from her sister. She had no idea why she insisted on going down this road when it led nowhere. As if she could read her thoughts, Zelena again reminded her, "You know this curse breaking doesn't have to be a bad thing. And I trust Emma. I think she will end up surprising you in the end."

'I hate surprises," Regina reminded her.

"You didn't ask for her but now she's here. And I haven't seen you so flustered around anyone since Daniel. I think – I think this may be your chance. And I'd hate to see you ruin it because you're scared." Regina scowled in her direction again. Zelena threw her hands up in supplication. "At least think about it. We both know that true love is the most powerful magic of all. And it doesn't lie. It's the purest magic there is so anything that comes from it can't be bad. We both know exactly what the signs of true love are."

Regina whipped around to confront her sister again but she had already moved away. Henry exited the bathroom and the family gathered their things and headed for their respective cars.

Regina couldn't believe that her sister would sink so low as to bringing up true love. Daniel had been her true love. What was going on between her and Emma was nothing but a biological reaction.

Before they drove away in separate directions, Luka lowered her window. She leaned out towards Emma's bug and yelled out, "Don't forget my recital is at 2."

Emma raised a hand and nodded to let her know she understood. Then her eyes met Regina's and she gave her a big smile.

Regina peeled her eyes away before she pulled out into traffic. She looked at her daughter through the rear view mirror. "Miss Swan may have other things to do. You can't expect her to show up at your recital. We haven't really known her that long."

"Emma's cool Mom," Luka replied. Henry glared at her but thankfully kept silent. "She likes me a lot," Luka stuck her tongue out at her brother. Henry merely turned his back toward her. "And she likes you a lot too."

Regina had been driving but her eyes whipped back to the mirror. "What do you mean by that?"

"She says your name a lot. Like when she's sleeping. And even when she was in the bathroom taking a shower."

Regina's cheeks colored. Thankfully the kids sat in the backseat and couldn't see her face turn into a tomato. But it wasn't just her face that had heated up. At the thought of Emma moaning her name in her sleep and in the shower her own body began to betray her. A heat ran through her and her core began to throb. She sighed and shook her head. No good would come from her going down that road. She didn't have her sister's optimism that things would be okay.

Emma was the Savior destined to break the curse. And she was the Evil Queen who'd become the owner of said dark curse. Even if she hadn't wanted to. But that was irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was that this could never be.

She got them home without incident. Henry headed for his room and Luka began practicing her routine. Regina watched her but her mind was a million miles away. By the time they were heading out for the recital she had made up her mind. This thing with Emma Swan had played out long enough. For all their sakes it was high time to end this.


	16. Can't Fight This Feeling (Though I Try)

**CHAPTER 16**

Emma was happy. She was also confused. Regina tended to give her mixed signals and she wasn't ever completely sure where she stood with the woman.

She had met up with her, Zelena, Graham, Luka, and Henry at the school which was where the dance recital was held. The school was apparently one of those places that were so small that their gymacafetorium housed pretty much everything. The gym, cafeteria, and auditorium all combined in one room.

She had made a joke about it that had earned her a frown from Regina. She'd then explained that they were in the process of trying to open up a studio and the gym was in the process of being renovated. This was just temporary. Emma had faced forward and stayed quiet not wanting to step on her toes anymore.

Regina and Luka soon left to go and get dressed in the backroom. The kids in the school would first put on a play. Then it would be time for the dance recital. During the recital Luka had a solo part that she was extremely excited about. Emma had watched her practice it and she had to say the kid had moves.

Henry had been giving everyone, her included, the cold shoulder since he'd left the hospital. For some reason this made everyone else happy while making Regina even more tense than usual. She knew he wasn't done with his pining for this imaginary land and family that he'd conjured up in his head. She only wished he could open his eyes and not forsake the family that stood in front of his face all for dreams and hallucinations he'd conjured up in his head.

The lights went out just as Regina made her way back to her seat. And then the play was afoot.

There were 5 short plays done up by the first 5 grades. Thankfully they were really short. And between the kids crying, forgetting lines, jumping around unscripted, or plain talking loudly to friends and families from the stage, it had been a long time since Emma had laughed that loud.

Then the dancing began. Graham was close to the stage with the camcorder. He crouched low and changed positions often to keep their little Luka always in view.

Luka was brilliant. She never missed a step. And her flexibility was awesome. She was just as good as the kids Emma saw on Dance Moms. She got a standing ovation that included whistles from Emma and stomping of her feet. Luka grinned over at her and waved from the stage.

Afterward the group made their way down Granny's for dinner. They put a couple of different tables together and enjoyed themselves as they bragged on about the recital and Luka's dance.

"Joining the family Swan?" Ruby asked her playfully.

Emma looked at Regina when she answered, "well did you know that Swans mate for life just like penguins? They're true and faithful to the one love. It wouldn't be the worst thing to belong to someone forever."

Regina's face turned bright red and she busied herself in the opposite direction. Zelena just watched the color deepen on her sister's face. She knew although Regina wanted nothing more than to run and hide from what was happening between them that things were more complicated than that. Her sister had feelings for Emma. And Emma had never been shy about what she'd felt for her.

She knew her sister was scared. Her first true love had been murdered mercilessly at the hands of their own Mother. Then her Mother had forced her into marrying a king who apparently took his inspiration from the Marquis de Sade. Regina had suffered greatly at his hands. She'd been lucky to even survive that marriage.

Her fling with Luka's father was just a one night stand that kept giving. And 8 years later it was still giving them all plenty of joy and happiness. Regina never spoke of him and no one including Luka had bothered to ask. They were content with their family as is.

Until Emma showed up, that is. Zelena understood her sister was scared. She had never been lucky in love and had all but pushed the possibility from her life deciding to instead focus on her children. But children grew and left home. And Zelena wanted her sister to have the same kind of happiness that she had found with Graham.

Emma seemed to be a good person and she was honest enough. And there was no doubting the signs of true love that existed between them. And true love couldn't lie so what they had between them couldn't be wrong. She had no idea why her sister still refused to take happiness when it was handed over to her. But there was no way she was going to let her sister pass up what could be her last chance at the love and happiness she'd had so little of in her life.

She rose and began collecting her things, "I'm sorry we can't stay," she planted a kiss on Luka's head. "You were beautiful sweetheart," she whispered in her ear. Then she turned to her sister, "I think it's time we got home. We have that thing in the morning," she nodded toward Graham hoping that he'd take the hint.

"But you drove us here!" Regina reminded her. She started to stand but Zelena clamped a hand around her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"I know I drove here. But Emma can drive you back," she looked over at Emma who quickly smiled and nodded.

Graham was momentarily stunned but immediately jumped up and followed his wife's lead. "Hmm? Oh yeah. The thing – with that whatchitmacallit." He went around the table and kissed his young niece. He clapped Henry on his shoulder and gave Regina a kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow morning Emma."

Regina watched the couple walk away while shaking her head. She knew they were up to the usual matchmaking schemes. She really wished they'd give it up.

"I think some little princess needs her bed," Emma pointed to Luka's head that was starting to bob away. "And how about you little prince?"

Henry's head swung around sharply. "Why'd you call me that?"

Emma's head reared back in surprise. "Well – I guess I've heard your Mom call you that so many times. I didn't mean anything by it."

Henry just stared at her.

Regina cleared her throat and interrupted. "I think you're right about the little one needing her bed." She began gathering her things together. Henry and Emma did the same. She took Luka's hand in hers, "come along poppet."

Luka for once was docile instead of hyper. The recital had taken a lot out of her.

Emma ran forward and unlocked the passenger side door first. She held it open for her guests. She gave a dramatic bow as she said, "Your faithful chariot awaits. Entre."

Luka giggled before climbing into the backseat. Henry followed her silently. Once they were inside Regina stood for a moment and staring at the car. Then she sighed and got in. "Put on your seatbelts," she ordered the kids as she reached for hers. Emma jumped into her seat and grinned over at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes and faced forward.

The ride home began silently. Then Emma reached out and put on the heater. "Warm enough back there?" she asked as she checked on the kids in the mirror. When Luka gave her a thumbs up she turned to Regina with her brow arched in askance.

"It's fine," Regina answered the unspoken question stiffly. The interior of the car was as small as the outside and she was trying to keep her legs from being accidently bumped when Emma reached for the gearstick.

She jumped as Emma's hand snaked out to her side of the car again but Emma merely gave her a smile as she turned on the radio. Classic rock began to blare from the speakers. Regina turned and spent the remainder of the ride with her eyes glued out her window.

By the time they got to the house, her little Luka had fallen asleep. "I've got her," Emma offered and was already out of the car reaching for her before Regina could protest.

Regina walked ahead and went to unlock the door. Henry breezed past her without a look back. "Get ready for bed. I'll be there right after I put Luka down," she warned so that she could stave off him fooling around with his games or books instead of sleeping.

He merely gave her a dismissive wave as he ascended the stairs.

Emma stood behind her with Luka draped over her arms. She grinned when Regina looked over at her, "Where does this one go?"

Regina led the way upstairs and opened Luka's door. "She goes in there," she said as she continued to her room to quickly put down her purse and get out of her coat and shoes.

When she got back to Luka's room, Emma was leaning against the wall. She had her head cocked watching her sleep with a small smile on her face. She half turned when Regina walked in, "she's so cute."

Regina could never resist bragging on her children. She smiled back at her, "Yes she is."

"You've done a good job with them," Emma told her.

Regina frowned and looked behind her towards Henry's room. "Not good enough."

Emma walked over to where she stood looking over her daughter, "Hey. I know Henry's a lot to handle. But you really are trying your best. And with this house, and all that you've given him – I'm not so sure I could've done this well for him," Emma ducked her head as Regina looked at her surprised. Her cheeks flushed as she pushed her hair behind her ears, "I'm really glad he found his way to you."

Emma looked up at Regina suddenly. Regina's breath hitched at the depth of emotion she saw rolling around in the green depths. She cursed herself for getting sucked into the swirling pools of green and blue. Thankfully Luka rolling over helped break the trance that the confounding woman seemed to trap her in so easily.

To cover her nervousness she concentrated on getting Luka comfortable in her bed. "Would you mind handing me a nightgown from her top drawer?" she asked as she continued removing her clothes and shoes.

She reached with her hand without looking at Emma for the gown and slipped it over her head. Emma then ran to the opposite side of the bed and pulled down the blankets as Regina slipped Luka between the sheets. She gave her daughter a kiss on her head and turned down the lights remembering to put on her nightlight before Emma followed her out the room.

She kept her head buried so that there was no chance of her getting caught up again. She watched through half lowered lids as Emma came closer to her. She thought the woman would try engaging her more and she held her breath knowing that if she did she was powerless to put up anymore fight against her.

But Emma merely lifted her hand and placed it on her arm. She squeezed it while she brought her lips close to Regina's ear. Regina bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable. "I'll see you tomorrow," Emma whispered as her hand traveled from Regina's arm down to her hand. She gave it a squeeze and then ran her hand along her back as she passed her.

Regina stood stock still waiting for her heart to stop hammering in chest as she listened to Emma make her way out the door. Once she was sure she heard it close she quickly ran down the stairs and locked it behind her. She didn't exhale again until the lock was turned and she had leaned her head against it.

She managed to gather herself enough to make her way back upstairs on shaky legs. She checked on both children before making her way to her own room.

Regina sighed as she went through her nightly routine. Emma was proving a formidable opponent. With one touch she was able to awaken parts of Regina's body that she hadn't felt since Daniel. With just one whisper in her ear she had managed to turn the former Queen into mush. She was wearing her down. She had no idea how much longer she could fight something that she had been told and was now beginning to accept was her destiny.


	17. Settling In

**CHAPTER 17**

Emma couldn't believe that it was true. She'd turned from a big city metropolitan woman into a small town girl.

She wasn't crazy. She knew that this was the work of a certain brunette. She was known for going against the grain and doing wild and outrageous things but relocating to be near the woman who'd adopted he son topped even her most insane stunt. That included helping to steal the bug and ending up in prison. But that was a story for another time.

Life now though was better than anything she could've ever predicted for herself. If you'd asked anyone who knew her before she'd met Regina they'd all pretty much have the same story to tell. Emma wasn't a settling down kind of girl. But Regina had definitely domesticated the former nomad.

And worse. She'd managed to become whipped with her eyes wide open. She couldn't explain it. There was just this buzz that she got from being around Regina. Regina of course did her best to ignore her presence any opportunity she got. But Emma actually preferred when she did. That meant she could torture her ceaselessly until she managed to coerce a Miss Swan! out of her which would leave Emma in cackles. Seeing the normally OCD uptight woman flustered was endlessly entertaining to her.

Emma lived for those moments. Because Regina's face would redden and her breathing would become heavy. It didn't take much to imagine that happening in a bedroom with the two of them locked away.

And try as she might but Emma knew that Regina couldn't resist her charms forever. And her having a band of trusted allies didn't hurt the situation none.

Luka, Graham, and Zelena had all obviously bestowed their blessing upon the union. Zelena was constantly trying to find ways to help Emma ambush Regina. And Luka kept the invites coming so that Emma didn't feel she was intruding. Slowly but surely she was becoming ingratiated into the family and the daily goings on of a small town. And she was loving it.

The only sore spot was Henry. Emma tried reaching out to him in small ways. She'd try striking up a conversation with him by asking him about homework, sports, or hobbies. But Henry had a one track mind and every single one of their conversations would somehow segue back to his damned storybook.

This disturbed Emma for a number of reasons. She had no idea if her being around was actually helping or hurting the kid. He'd start going off on a weird tangent like pointing out that his teacher was actually her Mother and she couldn't help looking at him with pity and concern.

When she'd try bringing up the situation with Regina she'd get angry and swear there was nothing wrong. Henry was a perfectly normal little boy who was having a hard time right now. When she got like that Emma knew to keep quiet and back off.

Aside from that, everything was coming along great. The job was simple and easy. It mostly consisted of her and Graham finding games to play that didn't cost the taxpayers money or else arguing over whose turn it was to round up Dr. Hopper's Dalmatian, Pongo.

The people were generally friendly though they were also quite nosy. She did feel as if her every move in public was put under a microscope. But becoming friends with Ruby had helped break the ice with the other residents. With Ruby being the town gossip the information line went both ways. She both received and was routinely pumped for new information on everyone else in town.

As far as she was concerned, she only had a few problems. The first was fully committing to whether or not she was staying. And that one was easy. One look at Regina and she found it hard to imagine herself anywhere else. It was getting harder and harder to leave her house after dinner every night. She'd recently begun a campaign, aided by Zelena and Luka of course, of lingering over talks once the kids were tucked into bed. Before she knew it, she and Regina would've idled away hours talking about not much of anything and sometimes everything at the same time.

Emma enjoyed those times. Those were the times when Regina's Mayor façade would slip and her face would light up as she talked about a memory either from childhood or with her kids. Emma had always had the feeling that the two of them were kindred spirits. But the things Regina didn't talk about were just as telling as the ones she did.

Specific details were off limits. She'd of course let things occasionally slip. But Emma could tell from the darkening of her eyes that her Mother was a sore subject. And the quickening of her breath and shudder that wasn't missed when Emma asked if she'd ever been married before gave her all the confirmation she needed.

Emma told her about her time in foster care. Without going into details she'd let her know that it wasn't the greatest experience. Regina had gotten quiet and stared at the fire in the fireplace for a long time before asking Emma to leave that night. Emma had been confused and wondered if this was going to be the end of their together time. But the next day Regina texted her asking her to pick up milk on the way to dinner and Emma had gone off to do her bidding with a grin.

The next problem as Emma saw it was where to live. She needed to find something permanent. As Regina told her once, without roots one couldn't survive. If you couldn't be trusted to settle down then you couldn't be trusted at all. So here Emma sat at the counter at Granny's with the local paper going through housing ads.

"Anything interesting?" Ruby asked as she placed a bear claw in front of her before filling up her coffee.

"Maybe," Emma said absently before setting the paper aside. "There's a few prospects I can check out while I do my rounds."

"Miss Swan! Not on the taxpayer's dollar you won't!" Ruby shrieked in a terrible impersonation of Regina.

Emma's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to not splash the sip of coffee she'd just taken all over the counter. Ruby chuckled as she handed her some napkins. She managed to control her sputtering long enough to swallow what was in her mouth. She coughed a few times and wiped the coffee that had made its way through her nose away. "Don't do that to me without warning me first," she admonished Ruby though it was still hard for her to control her own chuckles.

By this time, Emma's crush on Regina was no secret to anyone. Hell, even Regina knew how she felt about her. And lately she'd even been allowing small touches, more alone time, and even the occasional hug from Emma.

Emma figured she'd wasted enough time that morning and even though Graham had no rules or regulations whatsoever she figured she should earn her salary. So she went to the office and put in a few hours with Graham before taking her turn out on patrol.

Emma had made a couple of phone calls and set up some appointment times to check out apartments while Graham was taking his turn on patrol. When it came her turn, she headed out and began to cross off the few rental places she'd come across.

The first had been way too small. It was a studio that was smaller than her current room in the inn. She had never considered herself picky before but the inn was starting to make her feel claustrophobic. She turned that one down as soon as the door was opened. The second was huge and way too much money for a place she didn't think she'd be spending that much time in. She could hear echoes pinging off the walls and she knew it would just drive her crazy. But the third turned out to be just right.

It had 2 bedrooms and 1.5 bathrooms and came partially furnished. It would be fine until she could get her things from her place in Boston. She thought it would work out great. She'd had way too many sleepovers with Luka than she'd cared to admit to at this point. And she liked the idea of having an extra room just in case. She filled out the application, left the required deposits, and was pleasantly surprised when the landlord called her back less than an hour later to tell her she could move in that day.

Graham let her off early so that she could pick up her key. She quickly finished with the niceties and in less than 15 minutes she had the key to her new apartment in her hand. Emma did a quick run to the inn to box up her meager possessions, an in and out run to the diner to drop off her room key, a drive by the store to stock up on staples, and had managed to get herself situated before she was expected for dinner.

As she was leaving her apartment, she bumped into her new neighbor from across the hall. It would happen to be none other than the woman Henry insisted was Snow White and her Mother.

"Oh, hello," the mousey woman she recognized as Henry's teacher said to her. "Did you just move in?" she asked curiously.

Emma tried not to take the nosiness in a bad way. She'd lived in places for years and never even knew the people who lived around her. The people here, she understood, had a different way of living. She smiled at her, "Yes ma'am." She held her hand out, "I'm Emma by the way. The new deputy."

"Oh, I know," the woman gushed as she shook it back warmly. "Henry talks about you practically nonstop. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. It's nice to meet you finally."

"Nice to meet you too," Emma inclined her head to her.

"Is it just you in the apartment or -?" Mary Margaret's eyebrow rose in question.

"Yeah. It's just me. I do occasionally have sleepovers so if it gets loud or anything just lemme know."

Mary Margaret waved her away, "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm really glad you're here. We should get together sometime."

Emma nodded, "that sounds great. Maybe once I'm settled in and all - ," she answered uneasily as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. She knew that for some reason Regina didn't like the woman. Though she seemed a little nosy Emma had no idea what that was about. But she didn't want to rock the progress she'd been having with her lately in the personal department.

"Great," Mary Margaret said way too enthusiastically. Emma figured she wasn't the kind of woman who got out much or had many friends. "How about tomorrow?"

Emma was still smiling and nodding awkwardly trying to figure out how to make her exit. She was already running a little behind for dinner and she knew Regina wouldn't appreciate it at all. "Huh?"

"Dinner. Tomorrow at my place," Mary Margaret gestured to her door. "You already have the address," she chuckled. She turned and finished unlocking her door. She went inside and just before she closed it she turned to Emma once more, "It's a date!" she giggled before closing the door.

Emma stood staring at the closed door with her mouth agape. She shook herself before turning and making her way to her car to head to Regina's. "Crap," she muttered under her breath as she went. Now she was stuck having to explain to Regina why she was having dinner with a woman she knew she hated.

When she arrived at Regina's Luka let her in with her customary squeal and hug when she saw Emma. Emma rubbed her back vigorously as she returned the embrace before she ruffled her hair. "Hey kid," she greeted her happily.

Graham handed her a glass of red wine as she walked into the living room with Luka underneath her arm. He held up his glass to her, "here's to the newest resident of Storybrooke. I knew we couldn't get rid of you," he clinked their glasses together.

Zelena raised her glass of white wine in Emma's direction. "I'll drink to that," she said as she winked at her.

Emma blushed, "it's nothing," she waved her hand dismissively. She looked around for the other family members, "where's everyone else?"

Before anyone could answer Regina came from the kitchen with an apron on. She was wiping her hand on a dishcloth when she looked toward Emma, "Emma, you're here. How lovely for you to show up," she said while pointedly looking at the clock.

"Give me a break Regina," Emma growled. "I just moved into my new place minutes ago," she smiled at her proudly. "Now you can come and visit me whenever you want. My place is always open and ready," she gave her a suggestive wink.

Regina rolled her eyes as she pointedly ignored Emma's flirting. She looked to Luka, "please tell your brother it's time to eat."

Luka huffed but moved toward the stairs to follow her Mother's instructions. She started to pick up speed before Regina's predictable, "No running," had her waving a hand dismissively at her Mother while continuing.

Regina turned to Emma and pinned her with a glare.

Emma looked around her curiously before returning her look, "What?"

"I do believe your bad manners are rubbing off onto my children Miss Swan."

Emma grinned and shrugged, "You're welcome." She took a sip of her wine.

Regina silently turned and made her way back into the kitchen. Graham, Zelena, and Emma made their way into what had become their places at the dining room table as Regina began bringing in the serving trays.

It wasn't until after Luka and Henry had joined them and everyone had filled their plates before Emma was able to tell them about the apartment. She ran a hand along Luka's back, "there's an extra room for when you come and stay with me Little One."

Zelena had just finished swallowing a sip of wine when she remembered, "Hmm… since you're just moving in, there're plenty of things in our garage and Regina's you're welcome to."

Regina was just putting a forkful of food in her mouth when her sister made her offer. She sputtered slightly before she moved her napkin to her mouth and swallowed, "Yeah. I'm sure there's some stuff in there that you're welcome to help yourself to."

Emma nodded and shrugged, "sounds great."

"We can go through it after brunch tomorrow. Graham will of course help with the big stuff."

Graham's head swiveled toward his wife, "I will?"

Zelena merely rolled her eyes in response.

"That'll be great guys. At least for the next week anyway. Then I'll have to get home for my own stuff."

Henry dropped his fork onto his plate. Everyone's heads turned toward him when it clattered against the china, "but you're coming back right?" he asked with an expression that bordered on panic.

"Of course I am," Emma chuckled. "I have a job, a new apartment, and now you guys," she looked pointedly at Regina who continued to bury her head and pretend she had no idea.

Henry frowned as he followed her gaze but still nodded. As everyone went back to eating and continuing with small talk Henry's mind was going a mile a minute.

He had thought that once Emma got to town the curse would break shortly thereafter. But after consulting his book he realized that the heroes never believed at first.

He didn't like the fact that Emma seemed to make googly-eyes at his Mom all the time. He'd caught them downstairs together talking quietly to themselves at night. Who knew what the Evil Queen was filling her head with. She must've found a way to put a spell on Emma. That would explain her reluctance to hear the truth from him.

As the adults around him continuing speaking, Henry began to hatch a new plan. A mission if you will. Emma needed to have her eyes opened so that she could see the truth for herself. She may be the Savior who saved him and all of these people from the shackles of the Evil Queen's curse. But he knew it was up to him to be her hero.


	18. Let's See Where this Goes

**CHAPTER 18**

Henry waited all day for a chance to set his plan in motion. He had to use precise timing or this could all blow up in his face.

He watched Miss Blanchard all day in class just waiting for the perfect opportunity. Then his time came. There were a bunch of students around her desk asking her questions about the assignment they'd been working on.

He grabbed his paper and stood around her with the other kids. He managed to make his way through the kids until he was standing directly behind her. Then using his paper as a shield he reached out.

"Ow!" Mary Margaret cried as she turned with her hand on her head. "Henry!"

"Sorry Miss Blanchard," he flushed. "There was something in your hair." He handed her his paper and quickly made his way back to his desk.

One of the kids snorted. A few of the boys jostled one another while whispering and pointing at him.

At school, he was considered a weirdo. He'd realized too late that trying to convince these people one on one of who they were was a huge mistake. It had only gotten him sent to the counselor's office. Now he had to see Dr. Hopper 3 times a week. And everyone knew. He was an outcast when they should be grateful that he was trying to save him.

Henry smirked as he took his seat. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the Ziploc bag he had brought for his specimen. He put the hairs that he had taken into the bag and zipped it back up.

One down, one to go, he thought as he planned his next move.

RQ

Regina was idly staring out her office window when a vision walking across the lawn caught her attention. When she realized it was none other than Emma Swan herself, she frowned. The fact that she was walking on the lawn instead of the sidewalk made her frown deepen. But she filed it away to speak to the cursed woman about later.

The woman had become a thorn in her side. She had somehow managed to burrow herself underneath Regina's skin and take up way too much real estate in her personal head space. Not only had she made her interest in Regina public to the point that she was forcing her to have conversations with her daughter about her nonexistent lovelife but everywhere Regina turned there she was. She'd even managed to show up in her dreams causing Regina to awaken sweaty with a throbbing ache in her core that demanded satisfying.

Then there was the fact that it was getting harder and harder for her to ignore the pull that was insisting on forcing the two of them together. Emma was spending more and more time at her home and tended to linger even after the kids were in bed. This drove Regina mad to no end.

But Regina had to admit she did have a way of capturing her attention despite how hard she worked to ignore her. She chuckled as she watched Pongo do a fake to the right out her window. And just as Emma stood above him with her arms opened wide to corral him there he athletically managed to turn on a midair leap and head left instead. Gravity had Emma lying flat out on the ground. Regina's chuckles turned into a loud boisterous laugh as Emma glared at Pongo through the hair that had fallen over her face.

She chastised herself for allowing herself to get drawn into Emma Swan's web yet again as the woman stood and composed herself. As she raised her hands to run though her hair and try to fingercomb it into some sort of order her tank top lifted and Regina got a full view of her toned abs. Her body stretching had Regina's mouthwatering. She licked her lips as a throbbing sensation began in her core.

Her hand instinctively rose to smooth the skin between the valley of her breasts just above where the first button of her blouse lay. Then Emma turned and looked toward her office window. Regina immediately drew back from the window with a gasp. She hadn't even noticed that she'd gotten sucked into one of her spells again until it broke. She chastised herself and went back to work while ignoring the longing that had taken a firm root inside of her.

An hour later she had finally managed to lose herself in her work when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in," she called absently. She didn't bother looking up since she figured it was just her secretary asking for more time off. The woman had just gotten married and spent more time on the phone baby talking to her husband than she spent doing actual work. Regina knew she needed to start looking for a replacement soon.

Emma walked in with a cat that swallowed the canary smile on her face. She swaggered up to Regina's desk and had a seat as she waited for her to acknowledge her.

Regina finished reading through the paperwork before her. She reached out for a pen to sign it and raised her head at the same time. Her hand faltered for a second once she saw who it was but she recovered quickly. "May I help you Miss Swan?"

Emma's smile just grew wider, "Actually yes. That's why I'm here," she looked down at the paperwork Regina was in the process of signing. "Are you about done here?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her before glancing at the clock. She took her gold feather pen out of its holder and signed her name to the work order in front of her, "I was planning on leaving here soon. Why?"

"It's a surprise," Emma gushed. One that she had gotten the whole family to help her with so it had better work.

Regina put her pen back into the holder before glaring at the confounded woman in front of her. "I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one," Emma nodded in assurance. She sat back and waited patiently for Regina to finish for the day.

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes. She straightened out her desk and made sure there were no pressing concerns. For a town that had been frozen for 28 years there was still plenty of maintenance items that had to be taken care of and could get out of hand fast if they weren't kept on top of.

She checked her schedule and was surprised to see that she actually had no appointments lined up. She frowned as she realized she'd have to find a replacement for her incompetent assistant sooner than she thought she would. After putting it off for as long as she could, she finally had to admit she was done for the day.

"Well Miss Swan, you've got me," she said as she shrugged into her coat. Emma jumped up with her usual lopsided grin. She stood and held her hand out for Regina to walk in front of her.

Regina strode out of the office and glared around the room. Her damned secretary had obviously given herself permission to leave without a word. She dropped the signed work orders on the ninny's desk for her to get to in the morning and got into the elevator. Emma followed close behind humming happily to herself.

When they exited the building Regina turned to Emma waiting for this big surprise she had going on. Emma ran ahead of her and stopped at Regina's prized Mercedes. "Tada!" she sang.

Regina looked and saw nothing but her trusted reliable car. "Thank you for showing me my car but I assure you I have seen it before," she began to walk around Emma.

But Emma jumped in front of her to cut her off. "You haven't seen it this way before though," she opened the passenger door for Regina.

"You're not touching my car!" Regina cried out. "No one drives my baby but me," she began to fish around in her purse for her keys.

Emma fished her keys out of her pocket. She held them up and dangled them in Regina's face, "Looking for these?" She was a good thief and Regina had been a easy mark. She'd left her keys right on the top of her purse with it unzipped and hanging from the coat rack just inside her office. She'd never even noticed a thing as Emma used her trying to ignore her to her personal advantage. They'd been in Emma's pocket within the first 3 minutes of her entering the office. She laughed as Regina glared at her.

Regina made a grab for them but Emma – who was a bit taller than her and obviously athletically gifted – held them out of her reach. She began tapping her foot on the pavement. She folded one arm under the other and held her hand out as she waited for her keys to be set in her hand.

Emma merely stuck her nose in the air and walked around to the driver's side leaving the passenger door open. She got inside and started up the car.

Regina began to seethe. The woman was going too far. And to bring her car into this! "Emma Swan! I swear if you don't get out of my car right this minute then you can kiss your job as Deputy away forever. You will be the first person in law enforcement to put themselves under arrest."

Emma chuckled and began to fiddle with the controls on the radio. She turned on the heat and began to adjust the seat.

Regina stared daggers at the woman. If looks could kill Emma would be 10 feet under right now. Regina was starting to see red from her nonchalant attitude. She took a deep breath to control herself. She already had a hard enough time when it came to the blonde as it was. She debated her options before finally with a loud huff she got into her passenger seat. "You so much as get one scratch on her and I swear you're going to rue the day you ever messed with me," she gritted out between her teeth.

Her answer was another chuckle, "Seat belts please. Safety first ya know," she said then waited for Regina to comply. Emma backed up the car and turned the radio up louder. She began to sing off key to a classic rock song as they drove down the main street.

Regina sat in her seat seething. It was a few minutes before she realized they were heading in the wrong direction to get home. She looked over at Emma, "Where in the hell are you going?" she asked as they raced toward the town line.

Emma's face practically split in two. "Road trip!" she cried out happily. "Surprise!"

Regina's eyes widened as she stared at the woman. Surely she had lost her mind. As they crossed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign and drove past it, for the first time in a long time, Regina actually missed her ability to create fireballs.


	19. What Now?

**CHAPTER 19**

"We're here," Emma cried out happily.

Regina slowly blinked her eyes until they adjusted to the change of light. She was surprised that she had dozed off considering how angry she was. She looked around her at the city's landscape. They were in front of what appeared to be a restaurant on the beach. There were garish lights twinkling and loud music that could be heard clearly all the way from the parking lot.

"I never took you for a sleeptalker before," Emma said as she smiled over at her.

"I do not talk in my sleep," Regina growled. "Where the hell is here?"

It was after 8. They had been driving for hours. Regina had called her sister outraged as Emma continued driving despite her protests and threats. Emma had responded by turning the music louder to drown her out.

During the phone call, Regina had found out that her sister had packed her a bag with everything she'd need for a week. Emma had already stowed it away in her trunk. She had begun to yell at the betrayal but her sister had only laughed in her ear before hanging up.

"Here is my town. Boston," Emma shrugged and laughed at Regina's venomous look. She took a deep breath. She, Luka, and Zelena had worked on this for the past 2 weeks. "I thought that since you're so anal you could help me with the packing up for the big move. Friends are supposed to do that kind of thing with friends right?" Emma's fingers began to trace a pattern on the back of Regina's hand.

Regina's breath caught in her throat at the contact. It had been a while since she'd been intimate with anyone besides her family. She really wasn't the touchy feely kind of person. Then again she really wasn't the fall all over a stranger kind either and yet there was something undeniable between her and Emma. "We are friends," Emma's voice lowered to a purr in her ears, "aren't we?"

Regina refused to look up knowing that if she did she'd get caught in this woman's bewitching green eyes. And she wanted to keep her anger as a barrier between them. "Friends don't kidnap friends and force them to do their manual labor," she hissed at her while shooting her a glare that would've melted steel. She snatched her hand away from her.

Emma just laughed and pulled the keys from the ignition. She got out and began to stretch and yawn. "The food is great here," she told Regina who had gotten out and joined her. She reached for her hand again, "Come on."

Regina jerked her hand out of her grip. Emma looked down with a pout but then she shrugged and began to make her way inside. Not knowing what else to do, she followed along behind her.

They were seated immediately even though the place was crowded which led Regina to believe that Emma probably had connections. For some reason this didn't make her feel any safer or happier about the situation.

"Ems hi," a young, shapely brunette waitress who could give Ruby a run for her money in most inappropriate workwear ever came over with glasses of water, silverware, and menus. She was wearing what Regina supposed was supposed to be shorts although they looked like they could double for underwear. And the tank top that she wore was white and see-through. Regina rolled her eyes at her. The waitress ignored her as she dropped the menus in front of them and placed their water and silverware down onto the table before leaning over and giving Emma a side hug. Regina just pursed her lips and looked away. "its been so long since we've seen you. Where have you been hiding yourself at?"

Emma smiled at the girl, "I got a new job and relocated."

The waitress whose nametag read Tammy threw Regina a sweeping glance before going back to ignoring her altogether, "Really? That's great," she smiled before she lowered her voice an octave, "I don't know how you lasted that long in that business anyway."

Emma shrugged it off, "Being a bail bondswoman had its perks." She gestured toward Regina, "it led me to my new boss lady here."

"If it makes you happy," she shrugged. "You know you always have a home here if you're ever in the market." She grinned at Regina who only gave her a cursory passing smirk. Tammy turned back to Emma with a surprised look on her face, "well, I'll give you two ladies some time to figure out what you want to order. Can I bring you some drinks?"

"Just a beer please," Emma replied before picking up her menu and perusing through it.

"Vodka and grape juice with a splash of grenadine on the rocks please. And keep them coming all night," Regina opened her menu and looked over the items as the annoying waitress finally left to do some work other than fawning all over Emma. She noticed Emma's stare, "What?"

"Nothing," Emma shrugged. "It's just I've never seen you drink anything harder than red wine."

Tammy brought their drinks over and took their orders. Emma ordered the steak and side veggies and Regina ordered the fried shrimp. Emma added a blooming onion appetizer for them both to share.

Once the waitress left the two women fell into silence. Emma bobbed her head and tapped her fingers to the music while Regina gently swayed back and forth. Again Emma could do nothing but stare at the woman who'd ensnared her months ago.

"What now?!" Regina asked annoyed with the way Emma kept her eyes glued to her.

"You're beautiful," Emma said before she had a chance to think about it. When Regina turned to look at her she dipped her head as her cheeks blushed an adorable shade of pink.

Regina relaxed into her seat as she took a sip of her drink. She eyed Emma over the glass. "Why exactly am I here Miss Swan?"

"Will you stop with the Miss Swan stuff?" Emma huffed. She pointed at her chest, "Em-ma. Come on, I know you can do it," she coaxed gently. Regina glared at her before putting her glass back down harder than was necessary. She reached across the table and took Emma's napkins to wipe up the bit that had spilled over.

Emma frowned. She placed her elbows on the table and folded her hands. She rested her chin upon it as she decided to answer the question honestly, "I brought you here because I wanted to spend some time with you alone. Away from the kids and all of the watchful eyes and trappings of being Mayor and all. Also, I want you to know all of me. I really like you. And I'm not the type of person to become infatuated with anyone easily. I have just as many trust issues as you do," she confessed. 'And I think you like me too. I know you do. I can feel it. So does everyone else by the way. You're the only one who's still denying it."

Regina was thoughtful as she turned this over in her head. Tammy brought their appetizer over and the two sat in silence for a while as they dug in. Finally, "What is this place?" she asked Emma as she dipped a blossom in the house sauce.

Emma swallowed and wiped her mouth and hands. "It's an old haunt of mine. I've actually used it as a home base for meeting a lot of my marks. It's far enough on the outskirts of town that they think they're just meeting up for a date. Gary over there," she pointed to the guy who was obviously a bouncer. He had a muscular build and his eyes never stopped moving around the rooms as he watched the crowd carefully. "He's usually my backup in case things go south. And Lorraine, she's the cook, she bought this place after I put her husband away. I'm sure you'll meet her before we leave here."

Regina wasn't sure what to do with this information. She knew getting involved with Emma would be a mistake. She was the proverbial 'Savior' after all. But she had to admit the more she learned about her the more intrigued she became.

Their meal came and the two sat in comfortable silence just enjoying the food and the music. The food was surprisingly good. Emma told Regina most of the foods on the menu were old family recipes that had been in the owner's family for generations. The band played mostly '80s cover tunes but every once in a while they threw in something that sounded original. They weren't great but they weren't bad either.

After dinner the two women did a meet and greet with the owner who was called Lorraine and other members of the establishment. Obviously Emma was a regular there. Lorraine was a kind woman who was as enthusiastic in her greeting of Emma as Tammy had been. The two made some small talk for a while before Emma made her goodbyes and ushered Regina back to the car.

Once they were inside the car Emma again turned on the radio. This was fine with Regina. She leaned her head back against the seat. With the music playing softly and her stomach full she ended up dozing lightly until they finally pulled up in front of a high rise building.

"Home sweet home," Emma crooned.

Regina looked around her and then up. This was surprisingly a nice area of town. And the building definitely wasn't what she'd expected of the blonde either.

Emma parked and she continued to stare up at the building as Emma grabbed the luggage. She got out and followed behind her at a slower pace as she took it all in.

The building was surprisingly modern. All of the accents were chrome and glass. The elevator was fast, quiet, and efficient. Emma immediately stepped out and turned to the left. She pulled Regina's suitcase behind her and leaned it against the wall as she fiddled with the keys and the lock.

Once the door opened she moved aside to allow Regina passage. "Entre madame," she said with a flourishing mock bow.

Regina looked around her mystified. With her background, she figured that Emma would be living in some flea bag place. Instead she found a glass and chrome modern yet comfortably furnished place. The floorplan was completely open and gave an air of cheery openness. The place was cleaner than she'd thought it would be. And there were floor to ceiling windows lining the dining and living rooms.

Emma watched her with a grin on her face, "Surprised?" She pulled her suitcase inside and leaned it up against the wall. She cocked her head to the side as she regarded the woman who had come to mean so much to her in such a short amount of time.

Regina's neck swiveled in her direction. She was standing in the middle of the living room and admiring the place. "Yes, actually," she said honestly.

"So, let me give you the tour," Emma walked toward her. She stood in the middle of the room and pointed out the obvious. "That's the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, and my work space is over there," she pointed to a desk in the corner. "Tada!" she threw her arms out and spun around.

Regina had had an early day chasing around the kids, a long day at work, been kidnapped and forced to participate in this farce. She suddenly felt the intimacy of the place, Emma's place, bearing down on her. The unusual amount of hard liquor she'd consumed and the out of control feeling she'd had since Emma had forced her on their 'road trip' caught up with her. She was suddenly bone weary. "It's late and I'm tired. Where's the bedroom?"

"There's only one bedroom," Emma informed her. She waggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.

Regina arched an eyebrow in her direction. Since the bathroom door was open she could instantly identify it. She looked past it towards the door at the end of the hallway that was closed. She pulled her suitcase behind her as she walked toward it, "then I hope the couch is sufficiently comfortable for you." She closed the door on Emma's hurt and surprised face.

She looked around the room. Emma had decorated it in tones of blue, white, and black. Like the rest of the apartment, it was surprisingly modern and clean.

She put her suitcase on the bed and sorted through it. She and Zelena had always been close and her sister knew her well. However, inside she'd found none of her usual business attire or Mom outfits. The only things inside were either more casual than comfortable for Regina or things meant for an exciting night out with a lover.

Regina shook her head and muttered to herself knowing before the week was over she was going to have to get to a store to find things more geared to her tastes. At least she'd remembered her make-up and heels. Regina felt naked without those things.

She dialed the phone and Zelena answered with a laugh. "Curses Regina, can't we get just one night off from you? I thought shipping you to another state would help."

Regina smirked into the phone, "and don't think we're done with that subject. I will be home in a few days."

Zelena sighed, resigned to her fate. She knew helping Emma would rebound on her, "It was the only way! You never listen. Emma adores you. And you love being adored," again Regina smirked while being thankful that her sister couldn't see her. "I think the two of you are perfect together."

"The savior and the Evil Queen?" Regina's lips curled downward. "I think you'd be alone in that assessment."

"Since when do you care what anyone else thinks? I can already tell that you've given it more thought than you want to admit to," Regina's silence was all that Zelena needed to go on. "And I'm telling you that you and Emma are absolutely perfect together."

Regina examined her nailbeds. "How are the kids," she asked changing the subject.

'Henry's being Henry and Luka's her usual doll self. Hold on, let me go and get them. We just finished watching a movie and I sent them up to get ready for bed," Regina could hear heels against her marble floor and up the staircase before becoming muffled on the carpet in the hallways. She heard Zelena whisper that it was her on the line. Next thing she knew Henry was shouting down it.

"Where's Emma!? Did you hurt her?! You'd better not have!" Henry threatened.

"Or what?!" Regina demanded to know. Henry became instantly silent. She closed her eyes and counted to 10 in her head before she'd managed to get herself under control, "I'm reminding you that you are the child here. And you will never speak to me that way. Do you understand me?" she said in an even tone that brooked no insolence.

Instead of him answering Zelena responded. Regina knew he must've handed the phone off to her, "sorry about that. I told you he's – you know."

"Yes, I do," Regina answered tiredly. She was so tired of having to deal with Henry's behavior. She was almost at her breaking point and suddenly this vacation didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore. She heard some mumbled talking back and forth between Zelena and Henry but she couldn't make out the words. Then she heard the door close.

There was silence and then her little Luka was on the line. Regina instantly perked. "Hi Mommy," her babygirl gushed at her. "Are you having fun with Emma?"

"Of course my princess. What about you? How are you doing?" Regina was instantly perked up. Henry could tear her to pieces. But her little girl could instantly soothe away anything that ailed her.

"I'm good. Auntie Z says we can do whatever we want for the whole weekend. Henry gets tomorrow. But Sunday's my day. Guess what I'm going to choose Mommy?"

"Umm, fly to the moon?" Regina grinned when she got the giggle she was expecting.

"No Mommy. We're going to have breakfast out and then," her voice lowered conspiratorially, "I get to have a slumber party. But I told Aunt Z I wouldn't tell you that. So you can't tell her that you know."

Regina was more of a helicopter Mom than she wanted to admit. She wasn't sure how she felt about a group of young girls in her house when she wasn't there. But Luka sounded so happy. And Regina wanted her to have all of the childhood experiences that young children had that she herself never got to experience. "I won't. It'll be our secret princess. How about when I get home we have our own day and you can tell me all about how it went?"

"Wahoo!" Luka cheered. "This weekend is getting better." There was some muffled talk in the background and then Luka came back on the line, "I have to go to bed now Mommy. I love you and I miss you," she began to make kissing noises into the phone.

"I love you too princess. Always and forever," Regina returned the kisses.

There was some shuffling and then Zelena came onto the line. "Good night hermana," she lowered her voice and whispered into the phone, "And do EVERYTHING that I would do."

"Ugh!" Regina rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose. She clicked off and sat on the bed looking around her. She wiped at her eyes and chastised herself for her sentimentality. She knew the kids would be fine with her sister. She just hoped by the end of this week she would be too.

She ruffled through her bag and found a sheer nightgown. She rolled her eyes. Apparently her sister seemed pretty sure that this would help warm her up to the Savior's charms. She went into the en suite and went through her nightly routine. When she came out she found Emma in the closet.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'll get out of your hair. I was just making sure I had everything I needed for the morning," she gathered up her things and walked over to the door. Before she walked out she turned and flashed Regina one of her brilliantly goofy and oh so Emma smiles, "Good night," she gave her a flexed finger wave and softly closed the door behind her. "You look beautiful," she called out through the closed door.

Regina chuckled to herself. She looked down and saw that the light from the lamp caused the nightgown that was already short and sheer to become completely see-through. She sighed and shook her head. There was nothing she could do about it now.

She walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets down. She climbed between the sheets and was immediately bombarded with Emma's smell.

It was a combination of some fruity shampoo, something that reminded her of sunshine and fresh air, and something else that was just all Emma. She checked her phone to make sure she hadn't missed anything as she tried to block out the intimacy of Emma lying between these very sheets. She texted Zelena and asked for a status update of the kids.

Zelena replied back quickly with: **they're in bed. Like you should be with Emma.**

Regina shot her back a text that read **: fat chance.**

Zelena's responded with: **Your loss. I really hope you let someone help you with unclogging those pipes. You deserve to love and be loved too!**

Regina angrily threw her phone aside. Daniel had been her love. And he had been all that she knew she'd ever need. Until her Mother went power hungry and decided to force her children into roles they didn't want.

Cora had ruined both their lives even before they were born. Regina had spent decades going over everything from front to back repeatedly and she came to the same conclusion every time. Being born to Cora was a curse that couldn't be removed.

Regina inhaled a lungful of Emma's smell. Emma had made it perfectly clear from the beginning what she was after. But would she still feel that way after learning she was a monster? That wasn't a chance Regina's heart was willing to take.

For the first time in a long time, she gave into her self-pity and hatred of the situation that had been foisted upon her. She ended up crying herself to sleep.


End file.
